


Project X

by DreamingMedium



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMedium/pseuds/DreamingMedium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) was created in SHIELD's laboratory by using the blood samples of Captain Rogers and an unknown female volunteer. After a while the young girl was able to wield all four elements to her advantage, she had traces of the super soldier serum within her, and once she turned eighteen, her aging slowed down dramatically. What will happen after Loki, a handsome criminal from another world, shows up and offers her answers to questions that nobody wants to answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've been a laboratory experiment since Day One

Chapter One: I've been a laboratory experiment since day one

'Once Captain Rogers crashed the HYDRA ship and went officially missing in action, those blood samples that were extracted before his war bonds tour came in handy. The scientists back then had one question when they looked at the blood samples: could they create another super soldier simply from blood samples? Of course, this took a lot of tinkering, certain precautions were brought to attention. But soon, after several years, and with the help of an unknown female volunteer, a test tube baby arose and was raised in SHIELD's laboratory. 

This baby wasn't given a name right away, at first, it was only known as Experiment 050. As 050 grew up, she developed a name for herself, (Y/N). During her time in the labs, the scientists noticed something extremely different about her. Yes, (Y/N) did, in fact, inherit the same effects from the Super Soldier Serum that Steve Rogers received, but there was something more. This child around the age of five was able to control the air around the nurses.

This ability was first discovered when (Y/N) would use the air to push away the night nurse that she didn't particularly care for. But the girl didn't stop there. Around the age of eight, all of the water pipes in the lab burst while (Y/N) was throwing a small temper tantrum about a petty argument. Then, around the age of twelve, she was able to manipulate fire. Her final ability was expected, so when (Y/N) was able to wield the Earth's ground to her liking, no one was shocked. This last power was discovered around the age of fourteen.

Not only was (Y/N) able to control the four elements, but it was almost as if her aging was drastically slowed down. It looked normal until she hit the age of eighteen, then everything seemed to grind to a halt. Now, three years later, she has the mind of a twenty-one-year-old, but the body of an eighteen-year-old. To this day, (Y/N) lives on SHIELD's helicarrier and her true parentage is kept a secret to Captain Rogers and who the mother still remains unknown.'

 

I swiped my hand to make the holographic screen in front of me disappear. I had found the journal entries kept by the scientists that created me, earlier this morning and this was the last one. It's just the same information over and over again, but still no answers on why I'm the freaking Avatar.

I turned and looked at my small room. The helicarrier was nice, but they barely let me out of my room. The only time I leave is to train or to get poked and prodded with some needles for a few hours, they're just as clueless as I am. Nick Fury decided not to tell Steve Rogers about me because he doesn't need any more stress in his life. I can sort of understand that, I wouldn't like to wake up after a seventy-year nap and hear that I have a daughter. Especially if he wasn't part of the whole making process. 

There's a knock at my door and I quickly hid any evidence of my snooping around in the files.  
"Come in!" I yell and fix my hair.  
In comes a random SHIELD agent, "You need to come with me." he says in a monotone voice. I quickly nodded and follow him out of the room. After some twists and turns through the halls, we end up in the main control room. I see Maria Hill talking to Nick Fury by the main controls. They both look pretty beat up.  
"You both look a little worse for wear," I say as I approach them. They both turn and look at me, Agent Hill offering me a small smile before she walks to a different part of the room, doing who knows what.

"(Y/N)" I hear Fury say, bringing my attention back to him. "I think you need to be brought up to speed on what has happened in the last twenty-four hours." He motions for me to sit at the table behind us and I do so.  
"A power source known as the Tesseract was stolen from us. This power source is something greater than you can imagine."  
"Does this power source have anything to do with Phase Two?" I asked, receiving a glare from him, "Which I know nothing about.." I trail off.  
"Yes," he said sternly, "it does, and it was stolen by someone from the same world as Thor. You may have heard of him being that he's Thor's brother, Loki." I nod, taking in all of the information he's spewing out.

After a long while of explaining things, I interrupt him. "What does any of this have to do with me? You've kept me in the dark with so many other things, why make this one seem so urgent?"  
"Because, we're going to be having some visitors soon and I think you deserved a small notice."  
I knew exactly where this was going, snooping around SHIELD's database was easy nowadays, for me at least. "Sir, I thought the Avengers Initiative was destroyed long ago."  
"We're creating a response team, (Y/N). Now, no more questions. Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, and Bruce Banner will be here soon." I flinched hearing Captain Rogers' name.  
"With all due respect, Director. When will we be telling them about who I am? Specifically Captain Rogers." I asked a little quieter than usual.  
"They're going to find out who you are as soon as they get here. But Captain Rogers won't be told about his relation to you until we think he's ready to know." I nod and sit back in my seat. 

After a while of sitting and staring out at the ocean, I saw some people on the deck preparing for something, before I was even able to question what was happening, the helicarrier was up in the air. I heard doors open next to me, and the next thing I knew, Agent Romanoff was walking in the Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers. I watched them both look around in awe for a few moments before I heard Nick saw "Let's vanish."

A lot of things happened in the span of five minutes. I know one thing is for certain, I saw Cap hand Fury ten dollars then come over and sit two seats away from me. I looked at him and smiled.  
"Hello Captain,"  
"Ma'am." He said, reaching his hand out, I grabbed it and shook his hand.  
"My name is (Y/N). I think you're going to find out pretty soon why I'm here. So I wont spoil anything and explain now." I laughed softly and he just smiled to himself and watched Fury.  
"You're going to love it, Doc. We've got all the toys." I heard Natasha say before walking off with Dr. Banner. Fury then came up to the both of us.  
"I see you met (Y/N), Captain."  
"I did, but she said you'd explain why she was here." Steve said after he looked at me then back to Fury. I laughed to myself.  
"You see, Captain Rogers, (Y/N) has strength like your own, not up to your level but she's up there. But she also has much more than that. She is able to weild all four elements to her advantage; earth, water, fire, and air. Here at SHIELD, we thought that would be helpful to you all on the fighting field." I smiled when Steve looked my way and he nodded.  
"Yeah," he said, almost astounded, "that could be extremely helpful. Welcome to the team." he said to me and I smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Cap. Well, this has been fun, but I have to go powder my nose." I said while standing up and stretching my legs. I nod at Fury and salute at Cap before leaving the room. 

It was weird to think I had just met my biological father for the first time twenty one years into my life. After a quick walk around the helicarrier I stroll back into the control room.  
"I mean, if it isn't too much trouble." I hear Coulson say while standing next to Cap.  
"No, no its fine." Cap responds, almost awkwardly.  
"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect the all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but-" Jasper Sitwell cuts him off.  
"We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross-match, seventy-nine percent." Everyone suddenly fell quiet, both Captain Rogers and I looked at each other and then to Fury.  
"Location?" Coulson asked, breaking the small silence.  
"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." I switched my gaze to the screen, seeing a man with long slicked back raven hair dressed in a sharp black suit. That must be Loki. Really? That's it? A man in a well-tailored suit who needs a little trim off the edges?  
"Captain, (Y/N). You guys are up." I heard Fury say. Steve and I both nodded and looked at each other once more before we both set course in the same hallway.  
"Whats the plan, Captain?" I asked him while looking forward, keeping up with his pace.  
"I'm going to have you go in earlier than me, shadow him, make sure he doesn't do anything catastrophic. Don't make contact with him, though. Could mean a failed mission if he realizes we're there before anything actually happens." he explained before making a sharp left.  
"Yessir," I said while making a right, going into my room. I looked around the room. They were at a gala, right? I need to blend in. Throwing open my closet doors, I spot a knee length, strapless red dress. It will do fine. I put it on with black flats and strap knives to my upper thigh. Sometimes elements aren't enough.  
I hurry out of my room and come face to face with Cap, he's dressed in his full Star-Spangled glory. We nod at each other and head to the ship. 

On the fly over, all was quiet, there really was nothing to say. Of course, my heart was beating out of my chest. I clenched my jaw and looked out the window. I think felt a hand on my back.  
"Are you alright?" I heard Cap say behind me. I quickly nodded and turned to him.  
"Yeah," I said, swallowing my nerves, "It's just that this is my first time in the field. I've trained for so many years and never thought I'd see the outside world and practice what I've learned." I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it though, nothing will go wrong. I promise." Cap nodded at me and then we heard Natasha talk to us.  
"(Y/N). We're going to drop you off here. Cap' will meet you when we believe it's necessary." she said, pushing some controls. I felt the ship land and I walked towards the back hatch, watching it open.  
"How far away are we from the museum?" I asked, looking around.  
"About a five-minute walk. Don't worry about it." She jokes, looked over her shoulder at me. I smiled at walked off the ship, quickly making my way into the extravagant building. 

Walking in I quickly grabbed a glass of champagne and made my way around the large room, scanning the crowd for Loki. It shouldn't be this hard to find one guy. As soon as I looked at the top floor of the room, I saw him and our eyes locked for a split second before I looked away, walking behind a pillar and touching my earpiece.  
"I found him, he's in the building. It doesn't seem like he's doing anything." I said quietly.  
"Yet." I heard Steve respond, "Just keep an eye on him. We're hovering above you just in case." I took my hand away from the earpiece and walked back into the main hall of the room, seeing Loki still on the balcony, watching me with hawk-like vision. I quickly looked away and kept walking the where everyone seemed to gather before I noticed Loki was moving down the stairs, making complete eye contact with me the entire time before I noticed a small smirk grace his features.  
I was about to question was he was doing before he got to the bottom of the stairs, flipped his cane around and immediately bashed the security guard in the head with it. Everyone in the room gasped, including me, but instead of moving away from the danger, I stepped forward.  
"Whatever plan he has, he's putting it into motion!" I yelled while running towards him.  
"Stop moving! Do NOT engage until I get there!" Steve yelled back. I stopped running and watched as he took the head man at the microphone and flipped him over the water fixture. I clenched my jaw and I felt my hands just itching to punch this guy.  
He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some sort of contraption and I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. Loki opened the device with a flick of the wrist and it was plunged into the man's eye. Everyone in the room screamed and ran out of the hall while I just stayed put, helping people find the exit.  
Loki removed the device from the man's eye and began to walk towards the exit with a smug grin on his face. I looked at the man who lay motionless on the sculpture, I knew he was dead right away. I looked at him sympathetically before following Loki outside. What I was seeing, I couldnt believe it. His suit was shimmering green and it was changing into armour. A gold helmet with giant horns was soon perched on his head and his cane turned into a long scepter.  
"Cap get down here NOW!" I screamed into the earpiece as Loki blasted his scepter towards an incoming police car, so much for help.  
"Kneel before me." Loki stated while watching everyone scream and run around helplessly. I watched as clones of himself appeared and scared people into submission.  
"I said." He said calmly and then his voice raised into a bellow, "KNEEL." And before I knew it, everyone was on the ground kneelng, except me of course. I was standing behind him, watching his every move as the entire street grew quiet.  
"Permission to engage." I whispered.  
"Wait!" I heard Steve yell once more, I also heard the motor of the plane in the background.  
"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki finished his speech and I started to step forward, ignoring Cap's orders before I saw an elderly man step up.  
"Not to men like you." I heard him say, my heart racing for this man.  
"There are no men like me," Loki answered.  
"There are always men like you." I heard Loki make a sort of scoffing noise.  
"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." I saw him charging up his scepter before I screamed.  
"No!" I yelled using my powers to raise the ground in front of the man, blocking the blow, the ground soon going back to where it was, the man still standing, shocked. People began to stand up, watching me. Loki quickly whipped around to look at me, he then started to slowly walk towards me, a menacing look plastered on his features.  
"Captain." I said and didn't let Loki's gaze intimidate me.  
"Engage." Steve said sternly, "I'm coming down now."  
That was all it took before I summoned fire energy in my palm and hurled the fire ball at Loki, he looked shocked but soon dodged, aiming his scepter at me and shooting. I jumped to the side and ran towards him, summoning more fire and throwing it at him again. He blocked the blow with his scepter and swung it was me, I raised the ground next to me, having the rock stop the blow. I quickly kicked upwards and hit him in the gut, he stumbled back a few steps before lunging towards me again. I put my hands up and help his scepter with his face inches from mine.  
"There's something off about you," he growled, looking into my eyes, his were a piercing shade of blue, it seemed unnatural. "I noticed it the moment I saw you in the grand hall." He started to push forward with amazing strength but his weight was soon removed with a loud CLANG!  
I looked to the right and saw Captain America catch his shield, then I looked to Loki laying on the ground. He looked up and got up slowly.  
"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki said lowly.  
"I'm not the one out of time." Cap says as the Quinjet appears behind him.  
"Loki, drop the weapon and standdown." I heard Natasha's voice come from the speakers. That's when all hell broke loose.  
Loki sends a blast of blue at the Quinjet. Natasha maneuvers it just in time, giving Cap the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both began to fight. Loki threw Cap to the ground just as he threw his shield and Loki swatted it away and then knocked Cap down and pointed his scepter's tip on his helmet.  
"Kneel." He growls out.  
"Not today!" Cap says getting up and kicking Loki in the face.  
After a series of punches and kicks, all of a sudden AC/DC's Shoot To Thrill is playing loudly over the Quinjet's speakers. And Iron Man comes in and shoots Loki in the chest and he's flung backwards onto the steps. I run over to Cap and stand next to him and he nods at me and we both walk towards Loki as Iron man stands before him and opens up his weapons array.  
"Make a move, reindeer games." I heard Stark say, and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Loki's armor fades into a smaller looking set of armor. He held his hands up in a surrender type motion and he looked at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't read. As I was reading him, it was almost as if he was trying to read me. "Good move."  
"Mr. Stark," Cap said; I knew he wasn't happy to see him at all.  
"Captain," he responded and then looked at me, "And...?" he trailed off.  
"(Y/N). But let's save formalities for later, Stark." I responded while Cap put handcuffs on Loki and hoisted him up roughly. But Loki's eyes never left mine and Cap shoved him towards the ship that was now in the street with the hatch open.

As soon as we got into the jet, Stark and Rogers buckled Loki up in the seat and walked over to where Natasha was sitting, driving the jet. The hatch closed and I grabbed a SHIELD jumpsuit from one of the shelves and went into a small bathroom and changed out of the dress. Meanwhile, I heard Natasha, Steve, and Stark talking amongst themselves. It was different from when we were on the way here, there was a tension in the air that you could cut with a knife.  
I walked out of the bathroom and all the males stared at me. Stark had a stupid smirk on his face, Steve just looked annoyed, and Loki was staring like he always does.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I muttered and sat in a seat across from Loki's, pulling out my cell phone and playing on it. I heard Steve and Tony snap snarky comments back at each other until lightning struck and thunder rumbled, shaking the entire ship and jerking everyone around. I stared at Loki as he nervously looked around.  
"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked.  
Steve looked over at Loki, "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"  
"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki responded with a stupid look on his face, saying that we should know. Another blast of lightning hit the ship and a loud thud landed on top of the jet, shaking everything once more. The hatch opened and there stood Thor. I seemed to be the only one who knew him because Steve and Stark looked dumbstruck.  
Thor walked into the jet, grabbed Loki and yanked hm up, looked him in the eye and jumped out of the jet with him. Stark then walked to the edge of the jet, putting his helmet on.  
"Now there's that guy." he said exasperatedly.  
"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked.  
"You think that guy's friendly?" Cap chimed in.  
"Doesn't matter. If he kills Loki or frees him. The tesseract is lost." Stark responded.  
"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve tried to yell to him.  
"I have a plan, attack." Tony said and then jumped off the jet.  
"Wait, Stark!" I tried to yell to him and Steve looked at me, "Thor isn't a hostile. Loki's his brother, I just don't know why they wanted to hurt each other." Cap nods at me and grabs a parachute, walking to the edge and jumping out. I looked at Natasha and she shook her head, silently telling me not to follow. I nodded at her and walked towards the front of the jet. "Are we just going to wait for them?" I asked her.  
"We wait for their word, (Y/N). Stay on the jet." She asked, flipping more switches. I clenched my jaw and watched her maneuver the ship to hover nearby.

After about ten minutes, they all walked into the ship, including Thor this time. They all looked about ready to murder each other. I took a deep breath and looked at each of them, then I noticed, Loki had a smirk on his face. What happened down there that would make him happy? Thor then sat Loki down in his original position and sat himself down two seats next to him. Cap and Stark then returned to where they were standing before and I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Thor looked at me and I just nodded at him with a small smile.  
The ride back was stressful and quiet, I just stared out the window the entire time, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. As soon as the craft landed and the hatch opened, about seven armed men came in and took Loki away, leading him to his cell. I watched as everyone walked off and Thor came up to me.  
"Greetings, maiden. Will you be coming with us?" he asked and I nodded and held out my hand for him to shake.  
"My name is (Y/N), and yes I'll be joining you. I was just waiting for everyone to go before I went. I'm enjoying my last moments of freedom before I have to go into the lab and be experimented on." I said with a small laugh. Thor looked at me strangely before motioning me to go before him. I looked at him once more before I went ahead and followed the rest of the gang with Thor walking at my side. We came up to the main control room doors and I stopped him.  
"Thor," I started, "I've read enough mythology books to know that you and your brother really don't hate each other, what's going on?"  
He looked at me sadly, "Someone has corrupted his brain, (Y/N). I don't know who, and they planted these ideas into his head. I just want my brother back." he finished and we both walked into the main control room to see everyone there except for Fury.  
"Where's Fury?" I asked Agent Hill as we walked in.  
"Having a chat with our new guest." She answered and everyone looked towards the screens on the table.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki said with a smirk on his face.  
"Built for something much stronger." Fury stated.  
"Oh I've heard," Loki said and looked straight at the camera, "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you." This man was really started to eat away at all of us, specifically Banner.  
"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Loki's face contorted into one of a man who thinks of himself above everyone.  
"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki finishes, smirking.  
"Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Fury said and started to walk away.  
"That one girl," Loki started, stopping Fury, "what is she?" That made Nick turn around.  
"Who? (Y/N)?" Fury asked. Everyone's attention in the room was soon brought upon me, I just leaned in to see the screen better, listening intetly. I watched as Loki nodded. Fury thought for a second before speaking up.  
"She's an agent."  
Loki scoffed, "Normal midgardians cannot summon fire." Fury stayed quiet and then soon walked away. The screen turned black and I sighed quietly. Everyone except for Steve and Hill didn't know about my abilities, so they just stared at me.  
"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner said, breaking the silence.  
"Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Cap asked.  
"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained. I didn't want to hear anymore. I excused myself and walked away, towards my room. On my way there I ran into Fury.  
"Sir," I said with a head nod.  
"(Y/N), I need you to stay away from him, you hear me?" Fury demanded, he was there this stern with me.  
"Yessir." I said with a head nod and continued to walk away going into my room for a while, or at least untl the coast was clear. 

I had to see him, I had to. For some reason he was fascinated with me and I wanted to know why. Before he even knew what I was capable of, he wouldn't stop staring at me with those blue eyes and long black hair. No. Stop. He's a criminal, a war criminal nontheless.  
It was night time and I was sure everyone who knew not to let me near Loki, was asleep. I silently opened my door and started down the hall until I heard a door open.  
"(Y/N)?" I heard Cap ask. I thought he was asleep. I turned around and smiled at him.  
"Hello, Captain." I said to him.  
"Where are you going at this hour?" he asked with a slight look of concern on his face.  
"To get a glass of water. My throat is feeling kind of itchy." I lied. I just needed to get away from him. He nodded at me and went the other way, I let out a sigh of relief and kept walking to my destination.

I was standing in front of the door leading to Loki's room in a matter of minutes. I had to prepare myself. He was going to try and rip me apart with his words, that's his weapon, his tongue. I can't let him get in my head. I reached out and opened the door and walked inside.  
"I knew it was only a matter of time before the lamb wandered into the lion's den." I heard his smooth voice call out. I looked over at him to find him sitting on a chair towards the back of the cell, that smug smirk still dancing on his lips.  
"I just came in here to talk." I said sternly, his eyes followed my every move once again, just like in Germany.  
"I was hoping you would, I have some questions for you myself." he purred.  
I swallowed and walked in front of him, not breaking eye contact, "Ask away. Don't be so sure that I'll answer truthfully."  
"What do they do to you?" He asked, leaning forward.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"What do they do to you here that makes you so happy to not be here?" Damn. He was getting right to the point.  
"Well. I've been a laboratory experiment since day one. Since then, they poke and prod and inject things into me every day, so getting out of this hell for at east a few hours was great." I responded, sitting in the chair that was parked right in front of the cell. He listened to every word that came out of my mouth, drinking it all in.  
"How can you weild fire? What type of magic are you using?" Another question came out.  
"I'm not using magic. I just developed the ability throughout the years of my life. Fire isn't the only thing I can weild. I can weild all four elements." I explained.  
"Show me." He asked in a way, but also demanded it at the same time.  
I held out my hand and soon a fire ball came into view, I let the flame dance around my fingertips before having it go out completely. I then summoned some water, the liquid hovering above my palm and flowing around me like the fire did, but almost more elegantly. I looked up at Loki, only to see him watching me with slight adoration, but I could only tell by the slight hint in his eyes, otherwise his jaw was clenched and his mouth was set in a stern line. I thought about it for a second, and then decided to have the air in his cell move around. I held my hand up towards him and willed the air to brush around him, greating a gust and his hair blew around gently in the breeze and I smiled slightly at him.  
"I can't show you earth now, we're up in the air, but you already saw it earlier today" I figured maybe if I was nice to him, he'll open up. Maybe. I saw him nod and think for a moment.  
"Who are your birth parents?" He asked suddenly. I hesitated for a moment before shaking my head.  
"I, uh, I don't know." I said, looking down at my lap, "I was a test tube baby. I wasn't birthed like a normal human." I told him.  
"Do not lie to me, girl. I am the God of Lies, I know when someone is lying." I clenched my jaw and shifted uncomfortably.  
"My biological father doesn't know I'm his daughter. And my mother is unknown, even to me and the doctors who created me." I answered reluctantly.  
"Who is he?" Loki pressed on.  
"You know I really shouldn't be here.." I trailed off but Loki cut me off.  
"Who. Is. He?" He demanded loudly.  
"Steve Rogers!" I yelled back at him, effectively shutting him up, "When his ship crashed into the ice, they took his blood samples, used a female volunteer and made me, alright?" I said, catching my breath afterwards and put my head in my hands. "He doesn't know, though. We couldn't figure out a good time to tell him. I think the collective decision was not to tell him at all." I mumbled, looking back up at him now. He was standing up, right in front of me.  
"Stand up, let me look at you closely." He muttered. I obliged, standing up and stepping closer to the glass, if the glass wasn't there, I would probably feel his breath on my face. I was tall due to the super soldier serum, but this man was taller.  
As we stood there, he studied my face intently, memorizing every detail, every freckle, every curve. I thought I felt a small breeze and my mind felt as though someone else was occupying it, and my thoughts weren't private anymore. I felt exposed.  
"Is there a reason you're staring at me this way?" I asked quietly. He backed up two steps and looked away from me for the first time ever, it seemed.  
"You know, (Y/N). I can get you out of here. Where you'll never be touched by another medic. I can show you worlds and galaxies you have never heard of. It sounds as though you have grudges and I know that you want to settle them. I can provide you with whatever you need or want, you just need to press one button." Loki stated, looking back up into my eyes.  
"What?" I whispered, taking a step back.  
"You know they're only using you for your powers here. Why do you think they are always experimenting on you, they need you to be better so that they can be better. Talent like yours cannot be wasted. One simple button," he said, motioning towards the control panel by the door, "and you can be worshiped like the goddess you are."  
"I'm no goddess.." I muttered, looking down.  
"Ah, but you know you are not Midgardian." Loki chuckled. "Do you think a Midgardian can wield the same powers that you can? Sure you have been enhanced like the soldier, but what more are you? I can show you if you help me escape from this floating fortress." I swallowed, listening to his words.  
"You have nothing to show me." I heard my voice crack slightly, I was losing this verbal battle.  
"There is so much you can do with your abilities (Y/N)," Loki put his hand up against the glass by my face, "I can help you, give you anything you want. You've always wanted to be noticed by Fury, by SHIELD. But they lock you up day and night because they are afraid of what you can do if you turn against them. You've noticed it. They keep you in the dark. Your power is not of this world, so stop fighting for it." He finished, sliding his hand down the glass and staring at my face, but I kept my gaze locked on his boots, drinking this all in. "Just think about it, my dear. You can come visit me again tomorrow morning and tell me if you've made up your mind."  
I looked up at him and saw the look he was giving me, it was a sadistic smile, but again, in his eyes, I could see more. His shell was cracking, but you really had to look hard.  
I looked at him once more before staring at the ground again, "Goodnight, Loki." I whispered before walking towards the exit, I hesitated, looking at the control panel, seeing if I knew about the controls on it, three movements is all it would require to free him. I once more looked back at Loki to see him smiling at me, I turned and walked out. Now I really didn't know what to do.

As I was walking back to my room my mind was cluttered with different thoughts. I felt as though I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I stayed here, I would be locked up and only used for experimental purposes, maybe do SHIELD's dirty work, I would never see the light of day for a long time. But, if I went with Loki, he'd give me the answers I've been looking for, still, I'd be a wanted criminal. All this information made me want to tear my hair out.  
As I rounded the corner to my room, I saw Cap standing in front of my door, about to knock. I quickly conjured up some water and splashed some on my shirt as if it was spilled, then continued to walk forward towards him.  
"Cap?" I asked, disrupting him from his thoughts. It looked like I scared him, he jumped a little and lowered his hand away from my door.  
"(Y/N)! Sorry, I was told to come get you for a meeting with the rest of the Avengers, why were you out of your room?" He asked, looking down the hall behind me.  
"I was getting some water, Remember? As you can see I spilled some on me." After years of snooping, I've gotten good at fake alibis. I was lying through my teeth and he didn't see through it, I could tell. Steve glanced down at my shirt and laughed.  
"Nice job, now come on." he said and started walking towards the control room.  
I wanted so bad to tell him who he was to me, but I couldn't. I looked at him and then down at the ground.  
"I'm sorry if I screwed up the mission today by engaging with Loki," I said sheepishly.  
"I should be thanking you, (Y/N). You saved that elderly gentleman. Plus, we captured Loki, that's all that matters." Cap said, looking forward the entire time.  
By the time we were done with our small chat, we were in the control room. Everyone was there at the table; Black Widow, Tony Stark, Thor, Nick Fury, Coulson, and now us. I looked around at everyone before taking a seat next to Thor, then Cap next to me.  
"This was who Capsicle went to get? The teenage agent who was standing helplessly before I arrived?" Tony Stark said snarkily, I whipped my head to glare at him, "Sorry sweetheart, but it's the truth." I clenched my jaw and looked at Nick.  
"Mr. Stark, I don't think you understand what she can do." Nick warned.  
"And what's that?" He asked and I smiled at him.  
"I'm glad you asked," I growled and waved my hand, making all of his papers fly into his face violently. I could see Thor's shocked face out of the corner of my eye. Then, I gathered a small water ball in my hand and sent it flying at Stark's face.  
Everyone but Cap and Fury was staring at me with wide jaws, I guess it's not every day that a girl can wield the elements. Stark ripped the papers off his soggy face and looked at me.  
"I take back my statement." He said and looked at Fury, "So why have you gathered us here today?"  
"Well, I wanted to introduce our newest recruit here, she will be part of this team until further notice. I guess you just saw her abilities, but she also can fight hand to hand like Captain Rogers. Long story short, she will be a good asset to the cause." Nick said to everyone and I smiled.  
Thor laughed loudly next to me and put a hand on my back, "She will be a great addition to our group! Welcome (Y/N)!" I smiled at him and said thank you. He was so different from his brother. I saw Nick start to stand up.  
"That was it, I think you all deserve a good night's sleep." We were dismissed and I stood up and made my way back to my room.

I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit my pillow, I was out like a light unaware to the odd dreams that would soon plague my sleep.

I woke up on the ground and all around me I couldn't see anything but darkness, there was a single light above me, like a spotlight. I stood up quickly, all the blood rushing to my head and I stumbled for a minute before hearing a voice.  
"Now now, wouldn't want you to get hurt. Now do we?" I recognize that deep voice.  
"Loki? Where the hell are you?" I looked around, all I could see was blackness.  
"Behind you," I heard his voice right next to my right ear. I turned quickly and was face to face with him, his blue eyes taking my breath away, but I did my best not to show it. I looked down at his leather boots, I didn't have the courage to look at him.  
"This is a dream," I whispered.  
"Yes, it is. But dreams are what you make of it, I'm only here because your mind wants me here." Loki whispered back just as quietly. I took a step back to distance between us. This man was a criminal.  
"So basically, you'll do whatever I want?" I asked him, finally looking at his face. I saw him hesitate then give a small nod.  
I looked back down and then to the side, thinking.  
"What if I asked you to give me answers."  
"Your mind doesn't know the answers, we're in your mind, little one." Loki answered, I could hear the sirk on his face.  
"Don't call me that." I snapped at him.  
"Ah, but that's not what you really think," he chuckled, taking a step towards me and putting his pointer and index finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. Those damn blue eyes piercing my soul, I felt see through. "You find me attractive and you hate it, you know I'm a criminal and the fact that I have answers just eats at you. You know you need me, how else will you find out why you are the way you are?" Loki's voice was soothing at the same time I wanted to slap that smug look right off his face.  
"Is this my mind's way of telling me to let you out?" I whispered.  
Loki chuckled and got closer to my face, "Think of it however you want to," his words were barely audible as I could feel his breath on my lips. I felt his other hand gently rest on my hip and the hand holding my chin worked its way to the side of my neck, his thumb on my jawline. I gulped and parted my lips slightly. What am I doing! I quickly pushed away from Loki with cheeks as red as a fire engine. I saw him smirk and he never took his eyes off of me.  
"Stop that! Don't.. Don't do that!" I yelled at him, "You can't seduce me into doing stuff. What sick, twisted part of my mind are you even from?" I asked loudly, panting slightly. "I want to wake up now.." I whispered.  
"Whatever you wish, little one." Loki chuckled before everything melted away.

I awoke with a start, sitting up and panting. My face was dripping with sweat and my throat was dry. I looked over to my bedside table and grabbed the glass of water, downing it. I then put the glass back and out my head in my hands, I honestly didn't know what to do. He had the answers I needed, and the way he spoke, it promised me a freedom that I could only wish for.  
As I was thinking, I heard Cap walking by, mumbling to himself. Something about doing something himself. I didn't care enough to go after him, plus I needed a shower. I grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, stripping down and stepping into the hot water. The water felt great against my skin, I tried scrubbing everything off, if only it worked with dreams.  
I steped out and got dressed, tying my hair in a braid. I walked out of my room to see Natasha storming off in the direction of the lab with Tony and Bruce. I decided to follow her, but I stood outside the door, listening in.  
"Loki's manipulating you," Nat said, she was serious.  
"And you've been doing what exactly?" Banner responded.  
"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." She rebuttled.  
There was a lot of arguing between them, everyone was on edge and no one like each other. Especially Tony and Steve. I knew that this was what Loki wanted, I made it my duty to go to him. As I was walking down the hallway, there was a huge explosion and everything was thrown around.  
I lurched to the right and was slammed against the wall. I quickly regained my balance and began running to Loki's cell. I was sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me. As soon as I was in the room, I saw him sitting down calmly. When his eyes met mine, he smirked.  
"Agent (Y/N), to what do I owe the pleasure." He said as if nothing was happening, sirens were blaring and people were yelling everywhere.  
"Is this you?" I yelled at him, walking towards the cell, "Is this your master plan?"  
He simply smirked and got up, walking to meet me at the glass, "One button," Loki uttered, staring at me. The yelling got louder as footsteps were coming closer, I looked at the control panel and then back at him. "They'll be here any minute, what side do you want to be on?" He yelled at me, a laugh following it.  
I backed up to the panel and looked down at it, I heard some banging on the doors that were around the room. His soldiers were here. I frantically looked around and then made some movements on the panel, to open the door to his cell would require me to press one more button. I hesitated for a moment.  
"Do it," I heard Loki yell, "DO IT."  
And without thinking, I slammed my hand down on the button.


	2. Let's fight, shall we?

Chapter Two: Let's fight, shall we?

"Do it," I heard Loki yell, "DO IT."  
And without thinking, I slammed my hand down on the button.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oh my god, I just did that. I was in complete shock, staring down at the control panel with wide eyes and I heard the glass cage sliding open. I heard Loki let out a breathy chuckle as his footsteps grew louder, coming towards me. I felt threatened as I stared down, in a trance. I just released the man who's killed eighty people in two days. Are those answers really worth it, (Y/N)? Is this what you wanted.  
I heard his footsteps stop behind me and then I felt a cool hand brush against the back of my neck, brushing away my (H/C) hair. I swallowed and looked up and faced forward, still not looking at him. My heart felt as though it dropped to my stomach. What have I done?  
"Now what?" I ask, my voice wavering. I tried to keep my composure in front of him, but my courage was fading fast. My knees felt as though they would give in any moment.  
"We disappear for a few moments," Loki voiced, wrapping an arm around my waist and waving his hand, I looked around, expecting something to happen.  
"What did you do?"  
"We're invisible. I can sense my oaf of a brother coming," Loki said with annoyance in his voice. I looked back to the cell to see a clone of him standing in the cell, the door still closed as if nothing happened.  
As if on cue, Thor came booming into the room, the illusion made it look like the door was opening and the fake Loki started to walk out. Fake Loki crouched down to a defensive stance as Thor attempted to tackle him, but instead went right through him, diving into the cell as another Loki illusion stepped out, closing the door to the cell.  
"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" the illusion asked, his hands clasped behind his back. In a fit of anger, Thor slams Mjolnir against the glass, creating a large crack, but loosening the hatches that held the cage in the process. Everything paused for a moment before the Loki illusion smiled and walked back to the control panel.  
"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" he asked with a smirk. Suddenly one of his guards fell down to the ground and behind his crumpled body stood Coulson holding one of the Phase Two weapons.  
"Stay here," Loki whispered lowly in my ear before vanishing away from behind me. I feared for Coulson.  
"Move away, please," Coulson said, aiming the weapon at Loki. Ever the gentleman, he was. I loved Coulson. Even though he followed the rules to a T, he still made time for me, especially when I was little. He used to play with me when no one else would. He took a liking to me, most likely because I was the closest thing to Captain America, but now it was more than that. He took the role of a father when I didn't have one.  
I watched as the Loki illusion stepped away from the control panel, holding his hands up in a surrender type motion.  
"You like this?" Coulson asked, motioning to the gun, "We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does, you want to find out?" he threatened. Then I saw it, Loki materialized behind Coulson with a menacing look. And with a loud gasp, his scepter was pierced through Coulson's chest.  
My eyes widened and I gasped, covering my mouth. I heard Thor yell as Coulson crumpled to the ground in a heap of pain. My heart ached watching him like that. I watched Loki walk towards the control panel, open the hatch, look Thor in the eye and press the button, dropping the cage. Loki turned towards me, I backed up and held onto the railing, tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I watched Coulson suffering.  
"You're gonna lose," Coulson whispered, I could physically hear his strength leaving him.  
"Am I?" Loki replied, turning back to look at him.  
"It's in your nature," Ever the good guy, Coulson.  
"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky... Where is my disadvantage?" Loki was right, at this point, there was nothing the Avengers could do.  
"You lack conviction,"  
"I don't think I-" Loki didn't have a chance to finish before Coulson pulled the trigger, blasting Loki into the wall behind him. But since I was standing right behind him, I was slammed into the wall as well, Loki's body crushing against me as we both hit the ground. As soon as my head collided with the cement wall, I saw darkness.

It felt like an out of body experience, I could hear and feel everything that was happening around me, but I couldn't move. I heard Loki groan in pain and turn to me, I thought I heard him mutter a thank you before I felt one arm slide under my knees, the other behind my shoulder blades and he lifted me up. He was walking out like he had all the time in the world to do anything he wished. My head was resting against his armor, but I could still feel his heartbeat, it reminded me that his man was indeed alive, he was no different in the fact that he was just like everyone else. Just because he came from another world, another realm, it didn't mean that he didn't have a pulse, feelings, or a mind to think for himself. He honestly thinks he's doing the right thing in his mind.  
As he was walking he all of a sudden stopped when he heard someone behind him yell, it sounded like Cap.  
"Put her down," Yep, definitely Cap. Loki turned with me in his arms.  
"On the contrary, Captain. I will be needing her for a specific purpose. My plan is being set into motion and she will be a key component. Why do you need her so bad on your side? Do you actually care about her?" Loki replied, venom dripping from his words.  
"She's part of the team!" Steve yelled.  
"Are you sure it's not due to the fact that she's your daughter?" Loki asked. My blood ran cold, it felt as though someone just poured some ice water in my veins. My heart started beating a mile a minute, he knew and I couldn't even see his face.  
"What..?" I heard Cap whisper, he was in disbelief.  
"Nick Fury told you himself, she has the super soldier serum within her, they used your DNA to create her. You can't be that thick, can you? Now, if you'll excuse me." Loki mumbled the last part, adjusting me to rest in one of his arms, then used the other to cast a spell at Cap. I wished I could see everything. But when nothing happened, I knew that Cap was down. Loki adjusted me back into his arms and walked to the flight deck.  
I knew we were outside by the wind on my face, I heard some yelling and then we were inside a jet, by this time the senses around me were fading, and I felt exhausted. Then I was layed down on a soft surface and feeling Loki's chilled hands grace my skin and everywhere he touched hurt for a moment and then tingled until it didn't hurt at all. The last thing I remember is hearing Loki's voice travel to the opposite side of the jet.  
"Tell him that their precious Project X has been disrupted." Then everything went black.

I was still laying on something soft and comfortable when I woke up. My head had a dull ache when I sat up, but it quickly dissipated. I looked around to see I was in a grand bedroom, I had no idea where though. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, making my way over to the window. I moved the curtains to the side and saw the New York skyline, why was I here? I know Loki was taking me with him, but why New York City? And what building are we even in? I looked around outside, then I saw it. 'STARK'. We're in Stark Tower, of course. It is the tallest building in New York City now. It's a beacon of Tony.  
I turned on a heel and walked towards the door. How long have I been out? I opened the door and glanced out, I saw no one, but I could faintly hear voices down the hall. Walking towards them, I felt a presence behind me and I quickly whipped around, only to come face to face with Loki.  
"So you're awake?" He asked with an amused smirk. Loki was wearing his usual armor, minus a few things. I nodded and looked around, I wanted my eyes everywhere but on his face.  
"I think you owe me some answers," I mumbled. What was with this man? He made me so nervous! I can't stand it.  
"Straight to the point," he said with a click of his tongue, "follow me." Loki then walked past me and towards the elevator. I followed him and we stood awkwardly next to each other.  
"How long was I out?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.  
"Only a few hours," he answered, so much for talking. All of a sudden, the elevator came to a grinding halt and the power flickered before giving out. "Great," Loki muttered, "Since we're working with a power source, it does what it wants."  
I looked around before summoning fire energy in my palm to create some light, as I did so, Loki looked at my palm the entire time. I then sent it in the air so it could hover like a small light. I smiled up at it, admiring my work. Then I felt Loki walking closer to me so I looked at him while backing up until my back hit the wall. I looked up at his face, his stupidly gorgeous face. It was illuminated by the small flames flickering above us. Those eyes looking at me with a look I couldn't quite put my finger on.  
Loki put his arms on either side of my face, effectively trapping me against the wall, the small handrail pushing my hips forward towards him. No matter how much I squirmed, I couldn't get away form him. I looked down at my shoes.  
"Why don't you look me in the eyes," Loki whispered, I could feel his breath on my face.  
"Because if I do, I wont be able to stop myself," I said just as quietly.  
"From doing what?" he asked, but it didn't have that smug sound to it, it sounded genuine. I let out a small laugh, then I looked up at him, then back down. I had a smile on my lips.  
"From slapping your stupid face," I uttered so silently.  
I heard Loki let out a small chuckle before moving closer to me, "My stupid face? (Y/N), I'm wounded." I could smell him, he smelled like mint with a bit of pine, it was intoxicating. I almost wanted to hold my breath so that I didn't fall for him even more than I seemed to already have.  
I told myself the same thing, he's a criminal. I can't be doing this, it's forbidden. Think about the future, (Y/N). What if you're caught in a relationship with Loki? What will happen to you. He's probably just using you, you know that.  
I moved my hands to cover my face, I didn't want him to see me blushing as hard as I was. Loki then took my wrists and pinned them to the sides of my head, this made me look at him.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, studying his face.  
"I can't help myself, (Y/N). You have an effect on me that I don't know what to do about." Loki admitted. I looked down once again, "And I know you aren't ready, you don't want to admit your feelings to me yet."  
"You're a criminal." I snapped.  
"So are you now," that realization hit me harder than a ton of bricks. I released a fugitive, I'm wanted, just like him. I let out a gasp and looked at him, "So whenever you want me to kiss you," he whispered getting so close to my lips that I could feel every word coming out of his mouth, "just say so. But, I can't promise that I'll be able to control myself." Loki finished, moving his head down and grazing his lips over my neck. I gasped and tried to squirm away, only for him to grasp my wrists tighter. I need to stop acting so weak around him.  
"I thought you said you would only kiss me if I said so," I managed to gasp out, Loki then trailed feather light kisses up my neck to look at my face.  
"Yes, but I never said anything about teasing," he chuckled. That was the last straw, I'll show him a tease. Just as he was about to lower his head again, the lights came on and the entire elevator lurched to life, forcing me into his chest. Loki's voice then resonated through his armor.  
"You got lucky, little one. But next time something like this happens, it will be because you want it. I can promise that." I blushed at his words and pushed myself away from him.  
The elevator doors opened and we walked out, we were in some sort of training room. I looked around and saw different machines for body building, some punching bags, a huge mirror, dumbells, and a huge open space in the middle, I guessed for sparring.  
"You and I are going to fight," Loki stated as he walked into the room. I let out a laugh.  
"I thought we already did." I retorted. Loki glared at me and then turned to the mirror, looking at me through it.  
"We did, but this time we aren't going to use any magic. Hand to hand only." he finished. I nodded and looked around. I was good with hand to hand combat, probably not as good as he was though.  
"You know you're going to crush me," I said warily. Loki smirked and beckoned me towards him, which I cautiously did.  
"Most likely, yes. But then we will learn from that and build off of it." he explained and we both took fighting stances in the middle of the room.  
If there was anything I learned, it was not to strike first, learn your opponent's patterns with fighting. Loki came at me and tried to punch me so I dodged to the left only for him to stick out his leg and attempt to trip me. I jumped over his leg and did a spin kick at the same time, aiming for his jaw. Loki pulled a Matrix and leaned over to avoid the kick. As soon as I landed on the ground, he tried to elbow me, I ducked under his arm and upper cut his jaw, taking him off guard. I quickly put my left leg behind his legs so that when he stumbled backwards, he would trip over me.  
He did as I thought and fell backwards, but whe I went to go kick down on his stomach, he rolled to the side, getting up and then he got behind me. I knew he was there, so I whirled around to punch him, but he caught my arm and twisted it behind me. I whipped my head back to headbutt him and he released my arm.  
The fighting went on for a while until it ended up with us both in the same position as Germany, minus the scepter. We were face to face, his left arm holding my right and my right hand holding his left.  
"Well doesn't this seem familiar," Loki growled out. We were both panting from the fight. Then an idea struck me, I could distract him. It's time for payback, Mr. Daddy Issues. But I can't make what I'm about to do obvious.  
We stared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. I then started to change my look as I stared into his eyes, I stared at him and acted as if I was starstruck before looking down, then back up at his face. Trying to make my eyes shine just a little. When Loki saw me, his grip loosened slightly and I got close to his face.  
"Loki, I.." I trailed off, getting my lips even closer to his, "I didn't realize.." I stammered. I felt his breath hitch as he let me get even closer to him. I saw his eyes were half lidded and glazed over. He was staring at my lips.  
"Realize what..?" He whispered. Did I really have this effect on him?  
"How easily you got distracted," I said and pushed him to the floor. But since he was holding onto me, I was dragged down to the floor with him. My knees ended up on either side of his hips, so I was straddling him. He looked shocked and I smiled down at him, "You really shouldn't let your guard down." I said while attempting to get up, only to find his hands holding my hips there. I glared at him and he simply smirked. I reached my hand over and cupped the side of his face.  
"If you don't let go of me I will knee you in the groin," I whispered, batting my eyelashes, then removing my hand as he chuckled.  
"You aren't the one who's allowed to tease," Loki uttered.  
"I am the one who controls how I feel, and right now you aren't getting any closer to that kiss." I responded to him, he then released my hips and I got up off of him.  
I looked back at Loki and saw him getting up with an exasperated look on his face, mumbling something about a minx. Then I turned to him, "Now," I said, "You owe me some answers." I told him with a demanding tone. He looked up at me and started to walk towards me.  
"Yes I suppose that's fair," Loki said while motioning to a small table at the edge of the room. I walked over and sat down, crossing my legs and watching him sit down.  
"What can you tell me?" I asked with a slight grin, seeing him still a tad bit disheveled.  
"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked while sitting across from me.  
"Why don't we start with why can I wield the elements?" I asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Well," Loki started, "why don't we start with who your mother is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is dramatically shorter than the first. I tried to update as soon as I could! I'm going to have the story be like there were a few days between when Loki was taken off the Helicarrier and the huge fight in the city. Thanks again!  
> ~Sunny


	3. I'm what?

Chapter Three: I'm what?

"Well," Loki started, "why don't we start with who your mother is?"  
***********************************************************************  
My blood ran cold and I let out a small gasp. How did he know who my mother was? I've known Loki for about twenty hours and he could already identify my mother? I leaned forward over the table and took his hands in mine firmly.  
"How?" I asked, "How do you know?" I squeezed his hands as he smirked and pulled his hands away from mine, leaning back in the chair. Loki crossed his arms and let out a small chuckle.  
"Well, back in Asgard, about twenty or so years ago, there was a goddess. Even though she was usually cruel and greedy, she loved Midgard more than my oaf of a brother does. She would watch this realm all the time. This goddess took particular interest in the soldier, your precious father. Back when your world had it's second greatest war, she watched from Asgard, silently cheering on Steven. When he passed away, she was grief stricken. Then, as she continued to watch the scientists from that organization you work for, she saw how they were struggling to recreate the serum used for Steven. So, as a good goddess would, she offered her help, not telling anyone of her true Asgardian blood. She helped create you, offering her genes to make you. And as it seems, you inherited some of her abilities." I listened to his every word, wide eyed, "It also seems that your body favors the Asgardian aging process, which means you'll probably live to around five thousand years or so." Loki added in that last part nonchalantly. I couldn't believe it. I was half Asgardian!  
"How are you sure of this? What was her name? Is she still alive? Can I meet her?" Questions were firing out of my mouth rapid fire. Loki held up his hands to stop me, I guess he can only take so many questions at once.  
"I was sure the moment I saw you in that class cage, you have her (E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair. Her name was Ran, she was the goddess of the ocean. But, she also was a master of magic, and after a while, it seemed as though each element flowed through her veins. She has nine other daughters named The Waves. And for your third question, no. She is not still alive. After she returned from Midgard, she fell ill and passed away, so for your fourth question, again, no." This was almost too much to take in.  
"Did you know her personally?" I asked quietly, silently grieving for my late mother. I wasn't too sad about it, I never knew her, but without her, I wouldn't be here.  
Loki let out another chuckle, "Like I said before, she was greedy and cruel, but she had a soft spot for the Captain. Ran had the same snarky comebacks as you, same fire flowed through her veins and in her words. Ran had a husband, Aegir, a sea Jotun who was also associated with the sea. Aegir had a servant named Fimafeng, let's just say that he isn't around anymore because of me. Aegir and I didn't get along to begin with." I let out a laugh.  
"I guess not liking you runs in the family," I said, receiving a glare from him, I eventually stopped laughing and smiled at him sympathetically, "Sorry."  
Loki smirked back at me and one more question popped into my head, "What's Project X?" I asked quietly. I saw his eyebrows furrow together and he looked down at the table, itching his left palm.  
"I cannot tell you, I am sorry." I sighed and looked out the window, seeing the sun going down, painting the sky orange. I bit my lip and looked back down at the table.  
"I heard you say something about it back on the jet, then I blacked out. You said something about it being disrupted. Is it about me?" Why wont he tell me?  
Loki shook his head and looked at me seriously, "I cannot tell you, (Y/N). Now, if you have no more further questions, I'll show you to your room so that you can freshen up for supper." He said while standing up and pushing the chair back to where it was. I followed suit and stood up, stretching my legs.

All this information was surging around my brain like a storm as I showered. I'm Asgardian? That's amazing. Does this mean I'm a demi-god? No wonder my aging stopped. Loki's the same. He looks like he's in his late twenties, but isn't he over a thousand years old? I felt the water cascading down my back, washing away all the sweat and dirt from today. It felt really nice. And since we were in Stark tower, there were these expensive shower heads with different settings. I felt like I was getting a scalp massage.  
Then Loki's image flashed through my head and I blushed. His stupid face. What even happened in the elevator? He was expecting me to kiss him? He's acting as if I needed him to survive. But those thin lips look so tempting, what would a kiss from him even feel like? That would be kissing an actual god. Wow, people brag about their boyfriends being a good kisser, I can just imagine what a thousand years of practice feels like. I trailed off in my thoughts, not realizing how long I was in the shower until the water started to turn cold.  
I quickly turn the water off an dry myself off with a towel. What am I going to wear? It's not like I can put my SHIELD uniform back on? It had holes and burn marks in it. Not to mention it smells like hell. I walk out into the bedroom connected to the bathroom and saw a pair of pajamas on the bed. A pair of yoga pants and a gray tank top. I also saw a pair of underwear set out, a sports bra and everything. This made me raise an eyebrow. What the hell? I sighed defeatedly and put everything on and it fit, that's just weird. I dried my hair and put it in (insert hair style that works for your hair).  
As soon as I finished I smelled something delicious waft into the room and that's when I realized just how hungry I was. I followed the scent out of my room and quickly found Loki sitting on the couch with a plate of food on his lap and another plate, I assumed for me, on the coffee table in front of him. It was (fav food). How does he know all of this? I saw him look up at me and gave me a smirk.  
"I see you found the clothes,"  
"Yes, how did you know my size?"  
"Magic, darling." I just nodded and sat down, pointing at the plate, he nodded and I grabbed it, muttering a thank you. Then I turned my attention to the TV and saw that Loki was watching the news. They were talking about some house that started a major fire in a town in New Jersey, poor people.  
I grabbed the remote and flipped the channel, "How can you watch that kind of stuff? It's so depressing." I asked and looked for a movie in the listings.  
Loki shrugged and watched the television, he seemed entranced. I get it, he didn't know how to operate the tv, nerd. I started laughing, I couldn't help it, it was just too funny. Loki then looked at me with a confused face.  
"I don't understand. What gives you mirth?" he asked and looked back at the tv, then to me.  
"You didn't change the channel because you don't know how, do you?" I asked, still smiling. When Loki looked down at his lap with an annoyed expression, I just started laughing again. "I'm sorry," I managed to gasp out in between giggles, "I know you don't have this sort of technology on Asgard, but it's too funny. The almighty Loki can't get his television to kneel!" I said clutching my stomach.  
Loki then stood up and grabbed both plates, glaring at me and leaving. Good thing I was done eating. I don't think he would've cared if I wasn't. As soon as I stopped laughing, I settled on a movie, Age of Adaline. It was just starting and I loved this movie. I heard Loki come back and sit next to me again,this time he was less annoyed.  
"What are you watching?" He asked.  
"Age of Adaline. It's about a girl names Adaline Bowman, she miraculously remained 29 for 80 years after a freak accident, and after that, she never let anyone get close to her in fear of losing them. Then, she meets this one guy that she falls in love with, and she decides to stop shoving people away, only to find that her lover's dad is her former lover, who is still in love with her." I explained to him, not taking my eyes off the screen. Loki nodded and we both watched the movie in peace.  
About halfway through the movie I looked at Loki who was intently watching the screen. "Loki," I said getting his attention, "don't you have some people to boss around?" I asked with half a smile and he smirked, shaking his head.  
"They're taking care of things on their own, I only help if it's necessary. But, tomorrow morning I will have to work with them." I nodded and then continued to watch the movie, sneaking occasional glances at Loki, who seemed to be enjoying the movie entirely.  
When Adaline's car crashed for the second time and was thought to be dead, I heard a small gasp and I couldn't help but shed a few tears, this movie always did this to me. But after everything worked out, I could have sworn I heard Loki let out a small cheer.  
When the movie ended, it was late and I stood up, stretching. Telling Loki I was going to bed, he nodded and I felt his gaze on my back as I retreated down the hall towards my room. I flopped down on my bed and succumbed to sleep.

My dream ended up being another nightmare. I was standing in the middle of rubble, everything was on fire. People's bodies littered the ground everywhere. My eyes widened as I looked around, absolutely horrified. I heard a small shift in the rocks behind me and saw Captain America limping towards me with a venomous look, he was clutching his left side with his right hand and had bruises and cuts everywhere. There was a small trail of blood leaking from his nose and the side of his mouth.  
My feet felt as though they were rooted into the ground, I was frozen, I couldn't move. As Steve neared me, he spoke.  
"Why, (Y/N)? Why would you do this to us? This is all your fault!" He screamed the last part, inching closer to me. I gulped.  
"What do you mean?" I choked out.  
"You killed all of them! You let us burn! You call yourself a hero? I trusted you, (Y/N)! We all did! And this is how you repay us?" I felt tears prick my eyes and they flowed over when I saw Cap raise a fist and then let it fly straight towards my face, only for it to be caught by Loki. He was standing in front of my and then blasted Cap away with a surge of magic, then he turned to me.  
"Loki, what-?" I never had a chance to finish before Loki grabbed me by the throat, choking me with a great force.  
"Now that you carried out my plan, I have no use for you. You did perfectly, (Y/N). Burned everything, just like I asked you to," I couldn't breathe, my lungs were on fire. I felt my feet leaving the ground and Loki lifted me up slowly. I started kicking my feet around wildly in attempt for him to release me.  
"Please," I gasped out and all Loki did was chuckle darkly. I was seeing stars from the lack of oxygen.  
"You think I cared about you, you're wrong. Now I have no use for you!" Loki screamed and lifted me up higher before proceeding to slam me down on the ground, and before I could feel an impact, I saw black.

I sat up in my bed in a panic, I was gasping and inhaling wildly. I could finally get some oxygen back into my lungs. I coughed a few times and hunched over, grasping my head in my hands. What was with all of the nightmares? I combed my fingers through my hair and swung my legs over the side of the bed and looked at the time. It was around two in the morning. I just wanted to get a glass of water.  
I padded down the hallway slowly and quietly, I didn't know if Loki was sleeping in one of these rooms, if so, I didn't want to wake him up. As soon as I got to the kitchen, I found a glass and poured some water in it, immediately drinking all of it. My mouth was as dry as a desert. I rinsed the glass and then started to go back to my room when I saw one of the doors open slightly and there was light snoring coming from it.  
I silently looked inside to see Loki's sleeping form on the bed, he had a nightshirt and sweatpants on, he looked so innocent in his sleep, it was sort of adorable. I couldn't help myself from tip toeing over to his bedside. I watched his sleeping his face, his lips parted slightly, his raven hair that was usually slicked back was splayed all over the pillow, some on his forehead. I reached my hand out and brushed it away.  
I wonder what he's dreaming about? Whatever it was, he seemed extremely content with it. I lightly ran my fingertips down his cheek, his skin was so soft. Loki shifted slightly in his sleep, pressing his face closer to my hand, I smiled and giggled quietly. He was like a child. I trailed my finger tips over his lips, the touch was so light that I could barely feel it. I then ghosted my hand over his cheekbones, then to his jawline, then half way down his neck before he shifted again in his sleep, moving closer to my touches.  
Like I said, he was a child. I retracted my hands and whispered, "You aren't so bad, Loki." Before I leaned down and pressed my lips against his so lightly that I don't think it could even count as a kiss. I then took once last look at his face before walking back out of his room, closing the door to be as it was before I entered.  
I went back to my room and went back to bed, having much better dreams this time around.

When I woke up, the sun was shining through my window. I looked around and then I saw an outfit hanging up on one of the handles of the dresser in the room. It was something I'd wear every day, how did this man know my fashion sense? Oh right, magic. I quickly got dressed and walked out of the room, down to the kitchen again. I was planning on what I was going to make for breakfast until I saw a plate of food sitting there for me. I'll never understand him.  
I sat don and ate every bit of the food, looking at the clock I saw it was close to noon. Damn, I slept a long time! I picked up the plate and walked to the sink ad began washing it. When I was just about done I heard footsteps pad into the room, I turned my head and saw Loki accompanied by Dr. Erik Selvig. I was introduced to him once. He recognized me and offered a small smile, which I returned. Something was off though, his eyes were a piercing shade of blue, close to Loki's, only brighter.  
"How did you sleep?" Loki asked suddenly, I turned to him.  
"Well, and yourself?" I had to keep myself from giggling, I know how he slept.  
"Surprisingly well, I didn't have a nightmare for once. It was different." Loki seemed to be thinking about something before he turned to Selvig, "You are dismissed until you need something." Selvig nodded at him, then me, then left. I turned back to the dishes, cleaning up the last of them.  
"What did you dream about?" I asked, trying to break the silence. I heard Loki's boots walk to the small island in the middle of the kitchen and sat in one of the bar stools, facing me.  
"Well," Loki started, "It started as all of my dreams do, nightmares about what happened back on Asgard. Then instead of the usual horrors, I felt something, it was weird, it was soothing almost. I couldn't get enough of the feeling. I felt it on my face, my cheeks, lips, and my neck. It had a tingling sensation behind it. I was smiling like an idiot, full aware of what it was. I cured Loki's nightmare for some reason. "Then I felt a small pressure on my lips, almost like when I was a small child and would still give mother kisses and everything would feel better." Loki finished and I walked over to the opposite side of the island and giggled.  
"Maybe it was an angel, scaring away the bad dreams," I jested. Loki then glared at me and soon enough, he shrugged.  
"I don't know, (Y/N). All I know is that I'd do anything for that feeling again." Loki whispered. I turned back to the kitchen.  
"Say, Loki. What do you have planned today."  
"I was planning on training you more, this time, helping you with your magical abilities. I am a master sorcerer after all." Smug son a bitch. I turned back to him and smirked.  
"What are we waiting for then?" 

Soon enough, we were back in the training room, Loki turned to me.  
"Alright, (Y/N). Now, you usually use the earth for protection, have you thought about using it as a weapon?" I shook my head, "Okay, so, what you are going to do is summon a large a hunk of the ground, you'll do this by stomping on the ground, it will fly up in the air, and you can use your air abilities to keep it floating. Then, you can do whatever you want with that, I've seen people punch it forward, using it as a projectile." I nodded and then stepped away from him, Loki stood in the corner, watching intently.  
I concentrated for a moment before doing what he said to. I stomped on the ground and a large chunk of the ground came up in the air, I used the air to keep it floating next to me before jumping up and spin kicking the rock towards a dummy at the other end of the room. The rock hit the dummy and then went sailing into the wall, making a crater. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.  
"I may have underestimated the power of that," I whispered, Loki wasted no time in making me try different things with my abilities.  
The training went on for hours before he finally go around to my water ability, my personal favorite. I just found the feel of water to be calming.  
"Summon a ball of water in you hand," Loki commanded and I did what he asked before he walked over to me, "Now, I want you to-" He was cut off as he grabbed my arm and the water soon turned to a ball of ice and I flinched away from him, jumping backwards and the ice falling to the floor and shattering.  
When I looked at Loki, he had the same shocked face that I did, he was staring at the ice on the floor.  
"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked him, still in shock.  
"My Jotun blood must turn your water power into ice," Loki muttered, still staring at the frozen remnants that were now melting, crating small puddles.  
"You're what? I thought you were Asgardian," I stepped towards him and he looked at me with anger in his eyes.  
"Yes, (Y/N). I'm a frost giant, a monster," Loki spat.  
"You're not a monster," I told him and took another step towards him until we were face to face.  
"Yes I am, it's repulsive."  
"Show me then," I whispered, trying to meet his gaze.  
Loki took a deep breath before his skin slowly started to turn blue and his eyes turned a stunning shade of red. Strange markings ran along his skin, creating beautiful patterns, like a painting. I reached my hand up towards his cheek and he quickly moved away from me, "No!" Loki yelled, startling me, "You'll get frost bite," he whispered.  
"Loki, you aren't a monster." I told him, retracting my hand, "Some people might beg to differ, but I'm here to tell you that, in my eyes, you are no monster. You saved me from SHIELD in a way, you're showing me things I've never seen before. You are no monster." I tried to be gentle with him, knowing that one thing can set him off in a flurry of anger.  
Loki thought for a moment before returning his skin back to normal, "Thank you, (Y/N)." Loki muttered, almost embarrassed, "Now, I think since we know that with my help, you can wield ice, we should practice that." I noticed how quickly his demeanor changed, I knew it was a sore subject for him, I just didn't expect him to drop it that quickly.  
Loki stood behind me and ordered for me to aim my arms in front of me towards a different dummy then before and I quickly summoned water and started to spray it forward when Loki grabbed my arms and the water turned into ice and like blade, they pierced through the dummy like a hot knife through butter. I raised my eye brows and turned to Loki.  
"Looks like we make somewhat of a team," I joked and he just nodded.  
We trained again for a couple more hours before I was panting and laying on the floor, I was exhausted and my muscles were screaming. Even back at SHIELD, they never had me train this much. I heard boots coming towards me so I turned my head and saw Loki standing over me with his arms crossed.  
"You can be done for today if you want," he said with a smug smirk.  
"What?" I asked, sitting up with a groan, "You getting sleepy?"  
Loki smirked and then turned on a heel, walking away, "Using magic like that for that long can be exhausting, I don't want you to over exert yourself."  
I stood up and trudged to the elevator and waited next to him before we both walked in and I slumped against the wall. "You train hard, I've never done that much in one day before," I told him, still panting slightly.  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Loki replied.  
"Take it however you want,"  
When the elevator got to the main floor we both started walking towards our rooms, "Oh man," I said, stretching my arms slightly, "I need a shower." I continued walking to my room after Loki went into his, "Wait, Loki!" I said, turning around and walking back to his room. I opened the door not thinking before I acted.  
"I know you magically do this but I need cloth-" I paused looking at him, he had no shirt on and was in the middle of stripping of his pants. I felt my face heat up and I stood there, frozen.  
Oh man was he built beautifully. He wasn't big and bulky like Thor, but he had muscles, and oh man I cannot stress enough how intoxicating it was looking at him. Washboard abs cut to perfection that led down to a prominent V-line and SHIT. STOP IT (Y/N).  
"Is knocking over rated on your realm?" Loki asked smugly. I stuttered and barely managed to squeak out a sorry before quickly exiting the room.  
"Sorry Loki!!" I yelled and began sprinting back to my room, shutting the door and sliding down it and sitting on the floor, putting my head in my hands before I whispered, "Hot damn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, I had a family thing! Without further ado, chapter three <3  
> ~ Sunny


	4. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point in the story is where I'm going to completely stray away from the Avengers script and have it take a turn of my own.

Chapter Four: Finally

"Sorry Loki!!" I yelled and began sprinting back to my room, shutting the door and sliding down it and sitting on the floor, putting my head in my hands before I whispered, "Hot damn."  
****************************************************************

It took me a few moments to come to my senses before I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I guess the clothes will just magically appear like they always do, or at least I hope so. I showered in a daze, I couldn't get the image of Loki undressing out of my head, I just kept staring at the tile of the shower wall. Being that attractive should be illegal. I looked down at my body and sighed, how could I even compare to his?  
I shouldn't put myself down, I'm beautiful, and I'm half goddess. Suck on that. I let out a small giggle and finished up my shower, turning off the water an wrapping a towel around myself. As soon as I walked into my room I saw an outfit neatly folded on my bed and it was really nice, actually. High waisted black shorts with a printed green short sleeved shirt that cuts off around where the shorts start. How did we go from yoga pants and a t-shirt to this. Weirdo.  
After putting everything on and making myself presentable, I made my way into the living area and saw Loki wasn't out of his room yet, maybe he was still getting ready. I could possibly make dinner for the two of us, repay him a little for all he's doing for me.  
I walked into the kitchen and snooped in the refrigerator and in all the cabinets, the only thing that I saw that I could make was spaghetti and meatballs. Whatever works, I'm pretty sure he's no used to our food here either, so this would be a great opportunity for him to experience something new. I grabbed all the necessary ingredients and got to work.  
I found a jar of meat sauce in a cabinet and poured some in a little saucepan, setting the flame to low. Then I turned and stirred the pot that was boiling the pasta, adding more salt to the water. I saw someone in a video once say, 'Make the water taste-a like-a the sea!' Thinking about the bad Italian accent made me giggle a little. I found two plates and put them side by side next to each other. I put a strainer in the sink and picked up the pot, pouring out the water and the pasta landing in the strainer.  
After putzing around int he kitchen for a little while, I heard footsteps behind me, expecting Loki, I turned around with a smile, only to be greeted by Erik Selvig. I certainly wasn't expecting him.  
"Hi Erik," I smiled at him before turning back to the pasta, mixing in the meat sauce with the spaghetti. I felt him grab my shoulder and turn me around, I saw his eyes going back and forth between two different shades of blue, it was sort of frightening.  
"You need to get out of here, (Y/N)." Erik said with a strained tone, I searched his face for even a hint of if he was lying or not.  
"What, why?" I asked, stepping towards him, "What's wrong? You seem out of it!" I reached out to grab his arm but he stepped away.  
"Don't let the scepter touch you," Erik gasped out before his eyes turned back to the piercing shade of blue.  
"Erik?" I asked and backed up a little, he just shook his head and retreated out of the kitchen, Loki came in as Erik left, I stared at him blankly, "Hi, Loki." I said, trying to return my voice to normal, I can't let him know what Erik said, something told me that he wasn't supposed to tell me that.  
"Is that dinner?" Loki asked, seemingly interested. I nodded and turned back to the pot, stirring it more before scooping up some of it and serving him.  
"Go sit down, I'll bring it to you." I smiled at him and he nodded and turned around and sat at the island. I picked up the two plates and set them down on the counter top in front of Loki. I went and got two forks and two glasses, putting them out and grabbing napkins. I filled both the glasses with water and set them down and sat across from Loki.  
"What's troubling you?" Loki asked a little while into our dinner.  
"Nothing serious," I responded, putting down my fork, "I'm just wondering what you're next move is. The Avengers will be here any day now, ready to take you down, to take us down and recapture me. What's your plan?" I asked.  
Loki thought about what I said for a few moments before speaking, "I guess it's time for me to explain the plan to you. Like you said, the Avengers will be here any day, so we want to attack them before they get to us. I want to send you onto their fortress a few miles before they get here and you can take it down. This way they wont have any aerial attacks, maybe you can take out an Avenger before you come back and help the Chitauri and I take over the city." I listened to his plan intently.  
"So basically, you want me to go in there and destroy everything and then get out." I asked, summarizing what he said, and he nodded. I took in a deep breath, "So when is this all going to take place?"  
"If my source is correct, and it always is, their shelter will be in the ideal position tomorrow morning. So to answer your question, you will be boarding a ship in a few hours." Loki answered once again.  
"Then you'll pick me up?"  
"I will personally be there to get you, (Y/N)."

The rest of dinner went by in a flash, I picked up our plates and brought them over to the sink and began washing them. I felt Loki stand behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, setting his chin on my shoulder. I felt quite content as he did this, my nerves were starting to act up thinking about infiltrating SHIELD's helicarrier. I was most likely going to be captured before I could even leave. I also don't want to hurt anyone, those are the people that raised me, why would I personally hurt them?  
Just thinking about it made my stomach do cartwheels. I guess Loki sensed my nervousness because he pressed his lips to where my neck meets my shoulder, I shivered with delight.  
"Loki," I warned, "I'm trying to do dishes." I mumbled, not exactly fighting against it. I heard him chuckle before I saw a green glimmer and the sponge floated out of my hands and started scrubbing the dishes on its own, I watched in awe before I was being softly pulled backwards away from the sink.  
I felt my body being turned around and soon enough I was facing Loki, he moved his hands so one was on my hip and the other was holding my right hand, I moved my left hand up to his shoulder. We then started to move in a swaying motion.  
"We can't exactly dance without music," I said with a small laugh.  
Loki smirked and then with a flick of his wrist, there was a song playing in the background. I immediately recognized it to be Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me. I see what he was trying to do.  
I laughed a little louder, "I'm not going to kiss you, Loki." I was looking straight into his eyes, I was trapped there, just staring at him.  
"That's alright, little one. In due time." Then we were dancing, making graceful steps across the tile of the kitchen floor. Making small twirls here and there. 

'So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love'

At the final note we were so close to each other that not even a piece of paper could slip in between us. When I looked into his eyes, they looked green, not the usual blue that they always were. I adored this color more than the blue, they reminded me of a lush green forest, covered in a thin layer of due in the morning. I was lost in them.  
We stopped swaying as the music stopped, but we didn't move away from each other. Loki's hand that was holding mine slipped away and went to wrap around my waist. I moved my arms around my neck and I think Loki played the song again, I didn't care, being in his arms just felt safe. How could this be the same man that ordered an entire city in Germany to kneel?  
I moved my right hand and cupped his cheek lightly, like I did when he was sleeping last night, his eyes never left my face as I studied his face and I moved my fingers over his lips with feather light touches, moving down to his jaw and then down his neck. I felt Loki move his hand up my back and he gently grasped the side of my face, his thumb rubbing over my cheekbone.  
"Please kiss me," Loki whispered, this shocked me. Did the great God of Mischief just ask me to kiss him? I quickly looked up at him then looked at his lips, his jaw was clenched, I could tell he was holding himself back. As if the moment my lips made contact with his, he was going to lose all control.  
"Not yet," I whispered back, tracing my fingers over his jaw again, trying to get him to loosen up a bit, I trailed my hand up to his hair and combed my fingers through his raven locks gently. I wasn't done admiring the god in front of me. Loki shivered underneath my touch and I realized something, his hair was his weak spot. I twirled my finger around pulled a lock oh-so gently. Loki put his forehead against mine and took in a deep breath.  
"Please," I almost didn't hear him, he was so quiet. I moved my other hand into his hair before slowly inching my lips towards his.  
Just before my lips were on his I whispered to him, "Only because you asked so nicely," before I pressed my lips to his in a small kiss. Something within him snapped and he held the side of my face tightly as if I might pull away any second before he wanted me to. The arm around my waist tightened and pressed my hips against his.  
Our lips worked together in a rhythm that was completely in sync. I felt Loki run his tongue along my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth for better access. Our tongues battled in a sweet tango, he tasted like a bit of mint and I could still taste the pasta on his lips. To throw him for a loop, I gently grasped his bottom lip in between my teeth before sucking on it. Apparently Loki liked that a lot because he let out a strangled moan and gripped my hip tighter.  
Sadly, even gods need oxygen and we both pulled away, foreheads pressed together and panting. After a few moments of breathing, Loki spoke up.  
"By the Norns, kiss me again," I nodded slightly and pressed my lips to his again. This time I pulled his hair a little more rough than I thought. Loki let out a growl and kissed me feverishly. I didn't even feel him backing me up until my back hit a wall. We broke this kiss and Loki backed up, looking at me. "You little minx,"  
Loki grabbed my hands from his hair and pinned them above my head, then resumed to ravish my lips. After a few moments, he released my wrists and they returned to their place in his hair. We kissed for a few minutes more before breaking apart. We were both panting and I'm pretty sure my cheeks were on fire.  
"I think it's time we both turn in for bed, no?" Loki whispered and pecked my cheek one last time before backing away, giving me room to lean away from the wall. I nodded and looked down at my outfit.  
"I'm going to need pajamas," I muttered a little shyly, I deserve to be shy, I just had a make out session with a god. Loki flicked his wrist and I was enveloped with a green glimmer before I was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I shrugged and walked with him towards the hallway.

When we got to his room I nodded at him, "Goodnight, Loki," I was about to make my way towards my room before Loki grabbed my wrist and spun me into his chest.  
"Do you think after that, I'm going to sleep alone?" I felt my face ignite. I was trying to stammer out an answer before Loki just smirked and led me into his room.  
I took a deep breath, "I'm going to the bathroom first," I quickly walked into the bathroom and did what I had to do, washed my face, took care of business, things like that. Apparently I was in there for a long time because when I walked out, Loki was already asleep, he took up the left side of the bed so I walked over to the right side and crawled on top, kneeling next to him. I smiled at his sleeping face and ran my fingertips over his cheek like I always do.  
You can imagine my surprise when Loki all of a sudden reached up and grabbed my wrist, fully awake. I jumped a little and looked around.  
"Jesus, Loki! You scared me half to death!" I yelled, trying to calm down my erratic heartbeat.  
"It was you," Loki all of a sudden stated.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You came in to my room last night, didn't you? You always touch my cheek like that, and that's what I felt in my dream, you cured my nightmares." Loki stated.  
"Well I didn't exactly do it on purpose, I just came in your room last night. You looked so peaceful sleeping. I couldn't help myself." I shyly explained. Loki then pulled me down to him, my head was resting on his chest.  
"Thank you, (Y/N), I honestly wish I could explain this enchanting effect you seem to have on me." Loki muttered to himself.  
"What can I say? I'm amazing." I smirked up at him and he let out a small laugh.  
"You truly are,"  
After a few moments of sitting in silence, I sat up and Loki looked at me questioningly, "I'm just getting under the covers with you," I giggled.  
I slipped under the blankets and reached over, turning off the small bedside lamp. I felt Loki wrap his arms around me from behind and his chest pressed against my shoulder blades soothingly. Our legs tangled together and I smiled softly at his cuddly behavior.  
"Goodnight, Loki."  
"Sweet dreams, little one." And for once, that's exactly what I had. 

When I woke up in the morning, we were in the same position, I could see the sun raising in the distance. I turned in Loki's grasp and kissed his nose, effectively waking him up. He scrunched up his nose and opened his eyes, studying my face before smiling. I've never seen this man truly smile like this.  
"Why are you so happy?" I asked.  
"For the first time in months, nightmares did not plague my dreams," Loki answered and held me close, "you truly do not know how happy that makes me, knowing that there is a cure to the madness. From this day forward, you will sleep in my chambers every night."  
"That's alright with me, I didn't have any nightmares either." Loki pecked my lips and we both sat up.

"You need something to wear into battle," Loki said behind me, I was washing my face in the bathroom.  
"What did you have in mind?" I asked him, drying my face and turning to look at him. I saw him smirk and walk out of the bathroom, his outfit morphing into the same battle armor that he was wearing in Germany, helmet and everything. When I followed him, he turned to me and waved his hand, then I was covered with the shimmers.  
I turned to look in the mirror and I started giggling at what I saw. I had an outfit on that looked like the female version of his.  
"I look like you!" I proclaimed and turned to look at him.  
"Almost," he smirked and then I felt a small weight on my head, when I looked back in the mirror, I had a gold headband that wrapped around my forehead that had two horns coming out of it, like his helmet. I looked back at him with an 'are you kidding me?' look and he laughed a little.  
"I think it's suiting."  
"I'm not wearing this," then I thought for a moment, "just get rid of the headband," I felt the weight disappear and I looked at the outfit, "it's not that bad," I thought out loud.  
We both heard a knock on the door and in came Erik.  
"We need to leave now," he said with a stern voice. Loki and I looked at each other and nodded. We both grabbed what we needed and walked out of the room. I was tucking knives into little holders that the outfit had as we were in the elevator.

Loki then turned to me and held out his hand, it was a necklace with a blue stone at the end, "Here," he said and got behind me, clasping the necklace around my neck and I tucked the stone under the armor.  
"Why?" I asked, looking at him as he returned to his original place next to me.  
"It will amplify your powers," I looked back down at the necklace in awe and then the elevator dinged, signaling that we made it to the roof of the building.  
There were two different jets stationed on the roof, I'm guessing one was for me and the other was for where Loki was going. We both stopped and looked at each other.  
"I guess this is goodbye for now," I smiled at him.  
"No, little one, here," Loki held out a small earpiece and I put it on, "Remember, I'll be there to get you." I nodded at him and stood on my tip toes, giving his lips a small peck before I turned towards the jet. I turned back around briefly, seeing Loki staring at me.  
"Good luck, my king," I said with a small curtsy. Loki smirked devilishly before turning to his own jet. I walked aboard and sat down in one of the seats, they looked exactly like SHIELD's quinjets.  
I took a deep breath and waited for my cue.

I saw the helicarrier in the distance and I stood up, ready to go. The jet soon landed on top and the hatch opened, revealing the pilots aboard working quickly to get everything done. One of the pilots aboard my jet came behind me and put handcuffs around my wrists, I could immediately tell they were fake.  
"Trust us," one whispered in my ear and I nodded and struggled fakely.  
"Make it look real," I told them before we walked out, they were shoving me in front of them. Everyone on the ship stopped and looked over at me. As I was shoved inside I was greeted by Nick Fury at the door. I put on a terrified face, Barton was compromised, I can act like I was too.  
"(Y/N)." Fury said quietly, "why is she in cuffs?" he turned and asked they guys behind me.  
"We didn't know what she'd do, sir." the one on my left answered in a monotone voice.  
"Well release her. She was held hostage by Loki for two days and you cuff her, who knows what he did to her head."  
I clenched my jaw as the two guys released me and shoved me towards Nick.  
"Director, I never meant to get taken." I whispered and rubbed my slightly sore wrists. Fury looked me up and down and then sighed.  
"We should have kept you in your room, I'm sorry, (Y/N). And Captain Rogers now knows of his relation to you. He threw a fit when we didn't send a rescue team after you, almost went himself." We began walking towards the main control room and when I got in there, everyone stared at me. All of the Avengers were sitting at the table including Barton and Banner.  
They all stared at me in disbelief that I was still alive.  
"We found her," Fury said to everyone and I looked at Steve, who looked like he was about ready to cry from relief.  
"What's with the get up?" Stark asked, breaking the small silence.  
"I really can't fight against the guy who can change my clothes with a flick of the wrist, now can I?" I answered.

Everyone talked for a while, asking me if I knew Loki's plan. I told them I was kept locked up in a room. The only thing I told them was that everything was at Stark tower. Captain Rogers wouldn't even look me in the eye, he would stare and when I looked to him, he would look away, like a child of some sort. I thought he wanted me here? Why wont he talk to me? There was a small silence before I spoke up, looking at Fury.  
"Loki told me something," I said to him.  
"You cannot trust what he says, Lady (Y/N). He is the god of lies." Thor butted in. I shook my head and looked at Thor.  
"Then did you know that my biological mother was of Asgard?" This made everyone go quiet, I think I saw Steve's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye.  
"I.. suspected it, yes." Thor whispered, which sounded like a normal volume now.  
"Your mother is a goddess?" Natasha asked.  
"Loki told me her name was Ran, goddess of the sea. He told me her story and everything, he said that's why my aging stopped when I hit eighteen, I'm really twenty one."  
Another deafening silence was in the air, "You aren't twenty one," Nick said seriously. I forced a laugh.  
"What? Of course I am," I responded, trying to make sense of the situation.  
"You were created in the year 1966. (Y/N) you're 49 years old," Agent Romanoff answered for Nick. I felt my blood run cold.  
"We kept wiping your memory, we didn't know when you'd be ready." Nick responded.  
"Ready for what?" I asked, my voice cracking, "I don't remember 28 years of my life what could I possibly need to be ready for?" I raised my voice to a yell. No one responded.  
"We needed someone to fight battles we couldn't. After Captain Rogers went missing, we had no one to go in and do the dirty work that he did, so, we devised a plan, a plan to create-" I cut him off.  
"A weapon," I said, looking down at the table, "I'm a weapon." I felt heat rising in my palms involuntarily, "That's what Project X is, isn't it?" I asked, looking around at everyone, Fury looked at me with a look I've never seen before, he was threatened. I let out a dry laugh, I felt anger pooling in my head, my blood boiling, I wasn't this mad. Sure, I was upset, but why was my body acting like this? "I figured it out, you kept wiping my memory every single time I learned what you wanted me to be. Every time I figured out Project X, you cleared my head and started over, making sure that I was on your side." I looked around at everyone.  
Natasha had one hand on her gun holster, Barton was the same way, Steve was reaching for his shield and Tony's hand hovered over his phone, ready to summon the suit. I could swear I saw Thor's hand twitch, ready to summon Mjolnir. I looked down at the table, then back at Fury.  
My voice seemed to speak on it's own, "You wanted a weapon, you'll get a weapon."  
Then I heard Loki's voice in my ear, "Burn everything."


	5. Burn

My voice seemed to speak on it's own, "You wanted a weapon, you'll get a weapon."  
Then I heard Loki's voice in my ear, "Burn everything."  
****************************************************************  
Chapter Five: Burn

I didn't want to burn everything! My body was getting angry and speaking on it's own, I wasn't in control anymore. I felt a tingling sensation around my neck and I forced myself to look down, there was a blue glue peaking out of my outfit and I immediately put two and two together. That necklace that Loki gave me, it wasn't to enhance my powers, it operated like his scepter, he was now in control of everything I say and do. My vision all of a sudden was washed over in a blue haze and that's when I really just felt like a passenger in my own brain.  
It was horrific, all I could do was watch. Flames erupted from my palms and I hurled them at the table, causing everyone to leap up into attack mode. I saw Natasha whip out her gun and started to shoot at me, I quickly dodged the bullets and swiped my hand to the left, causing a huge gust of wind to knock the gun out of her hands. I heard Mjolnir coming and I looked to where Thor was standing, he was positioned exactly in front of me, the hammer was going to hit me in it's path. As soon as I heard Mjolnir crash through the wall, I jumped up, landing on the hammer in the process, Thor was in too much of shock to register that and when I got close to him, I jumped off and kicked him in the face.   
I didn't want this! I couldn't control anything! Cap was standing to the side, ready to throw his shield, he was hesitating. I whipped my head around and walked towards him.  
"What's the matter, Captain? Or should I call you Dad." I hissed out, my voice was hijacked. Steve's jaw clenched and he gripped his shield tighter before I quickly stomped on the ground, causing rock to shoot up from the ground, then I spun around, kicking it in the process. Steve lifted his shield and tried to block the blow but was thrown backwards threw a wall, he didn't get up, I think I knocked him out. I heard the sound of gunshots. I ducked under the table and pushed a chair with a gust of wind towards Natasha, who seemed to get more guns.  
Fury and Maria Hill were shooting at me and I jumped up and then shot a beam out water at them, causing them to get knocked off balance. I heard the sound of engines and before I knew it, I had a repulser beam being shot not even three inches from my face. I whipped around and saw Tony Stark in the Iron Man suit hovering ten feet away, he had his hands raised, ready to shoot.   
"Stand down, (Y/N)! What are you doing?!" He yelled at me and I slowly raised my hand, working a small stream of water into his suit, and into his helmet, trapping the water there. I heard him gasp his last breath before opening the helmet and falling to the ground, gasping for air. I was so distracted with Tony that I didn't hear Thor come up behind me and he then wrapped his arm around my waist and the other around my neck, holding me in a sleeper hold position without all the choking.   
I looked in front of me and saw Barton had his bow in his hand and he notched an arrow, aiming it at me before he saw my face.  
"Her eyes! Loki's in control! It's not (Y/N)!" Thank god! Clint was under Loki's control before, so he knew what to look for, sure I was angry, but not enough to do this. Thor's grip tightened as I involuntarily struggled to be released. You know when you've been tangoed, and apparently I didn't.   
"Release me!" I growled out. Clint slowly walked up to me and my thrashing increased, but Thor just gripped me tighter.   
"I don't think we can simply hit her on the head like Natasha did to me," Barton said while examining my face.  
"Nay, my brother has most likely thought of another way," Thor boomed threw clenched teeth, it was taking up all of his strength to keep me detained like this. After a few moments of struggling, my body went limp, but I still wasn't in control. "(Y/N)?" I heard Thor ask, loosening his grip. Bad mistake, Thor.  
I snapped back, headbutting Thor and he released me as he let out a cry of pain and I swung my arm, punching Barton in the jaw, and quickly fell to the ground. I summoned fire in my palms and then started to burn everything in my path as I made my way towards the main control panel, building an impenetrable wall so no one could get to me.  
"Excellent work," Loki's smooth voice whispered in my ear and my body moved and pulled a switch, after that, I broke it, making sure that no one could even think about undoing my work. I felt the helicarrier lurch and saw that it began plummeting towards the ground at an alarming pace. My body calmly made it's way towards the deck and when I got there, Fury was standing there with a gun ready to fire at me.  
"Don't do this, (Y/N). This is Loki, not you," Nick said cautiously.  
"Did you ever fear me, Nick?" I asked calmly. I saw him hesitate before gripping his gun tighter. "Oh so you did. Is that why you kept wiping my memory, you feared that I'd be stronger than anything you could control. Now your fears will come true." I blew a huge gust of wind at him and knocked him off of his feet, then proceeded to walk forward.  
"You have someone here to pick me up, correct?" I asked in a monotone voice, pressing on my ear piece.  
"Just proceed to the jet on your left," Loki answered and I muttered a reply before making my way to the jet, I saw the hatch open and I looked down, seeing the ground slowly approaching, it looked like New York City. All of those innocent people are about to perish, and I can't do anything about it. I let out a scream of frustration in my head, wanting to march back in there and undo everything.   
I walked unto the jet and just as the hatch was about to close Cap's shield came flying towards us, lodging itself in between the two metals, effectively stopping the jet from taking off. I looked out and saw Steve sprinting towards the jet and I tried to dislodge the shield myself, pushing on it with all my strength, but it only budged a little before Cap was in front of me.  
Steve quickly grabbed his shield and hauled himself into the jet, staring at me with fire in his eyes. But, there was something else, why was he hesitating? Just knock me out already!  
"Please don't make me do this, stop doing this!" Steve begged, taking one more step towards me. I felt the jet leave the ground and Steve looked around but then understood, he was the only chance at stopping me. I let out a laugh as the two pilots set the plane to auto pilot and came to attack him, but he quickly took care of the both of them, they hit the ground with a loud thud.  
"Why should I?"   
"Do you understand the gravity of what you just did?" I could hear his voice getting harsher and harsher with every word. I stood my ground, watching him come closer until he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the wall behind me. I let out a strangled squeak before he started to yell.  
"The entire population of New York City is underneath the ship and you have the audacity to drop it! Do you not understand how many people will die because of your actions? Not only will everyone beneath us die but everyone on the carrier will too!" Steve started to squeeze my throat tighter until I let out a strangled cry for air. It looked like he realized what he's done because he all of a sudden let go and dropped me. I hit the ground and started to cough, getting air back into my lungs.   
After a few pants I got back up and smirked before I threw a fireball at him, he raised his shield and blocked it, but I was faster and swiped his knees out from under him. Steve grabbed my leg and dragged me down to the ground and I landed on my back, that was going to leave a mark in the morning. We fought on the ground for a few seconds before I got up and went to throw a fireball at him but he hurled his shield at my arm, hitting it and the shield flew to the side, hitting the control panel and crashing into it, sticking half way out.  
Sparks were flying and all of a sudden we were dropping out of the sky just as fast as the helicarrier. Steve's shield broke the autopilot. We both scrambled to the controls and looked out the windshield. I saw the helicarrier dropping and it was about to hit the ground, I felt like crying, I was the reason this happened. There was maybe ten seconds before it would hit.  
Steve grabbed my shoulders and held me in place, "Look at this!" he screamed motioning to the base, "What were you thinking?!" I simply smiled as I watched the helicarrier hit the ground.  
An explosion sounded so loud that I thought my ear drums burst. The blast of the wave flew in our direction and when it hit, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The windshield of the jet shattered and we were both thrown backwards towards the back of the jet. The heat of the explosion made the jet seem like it was on fire, and soon we were going to be in the same boat. I looked over at Steve to see his horrified expression, watching the scene unfold.   
I looked down and saw the blue glowing even brighter and I saw a blue sphere enveloping me in what seemed to be a force field. With what strength I had left in me from someone hijacking my body, I reached over and grabbed Cap's arm, bringing him closer to me so he could be enveloped in the force field as well.   
The last thing I remember is seeing his eyes flash at me with anger, then concern before my head hit something hard and everything went black.

I woke up after what seemed like three seconds, but who knows how long it was. I felt gravel and dirt underneath my face and everything hurt. I slowly cracked open my eyes and looked around at the horror that was unfolding around me.   
Everything was on fire, buildings were in pieces, streets had craters in them and people were screaming and running around in the distance. I slowly pulled myself up to my hands and knees and saw that my clothes were singed and ripped everywhere. When I studied the rubble, I recognized large chunks of the helicarrier.  
I felt a sob bubble up in my throat but then I remembered that I had to stay strong. I also remembered about the jewel Loki gave me so I grabbed the necklace and ripped it off my neck, chucking it into the distance. I was seething. And to think, I thought I loved him, but apparently I was just a pawn on his chessboard, not a queen.   
I slowly stood up, all of my muscles screaming in agony. Then I realized I was having the worst deja vu. This is what happened in my dream, then that means-  
My thoughts were cut off when I heard the rubble behind me shift and I slowly turned around and confirmed my suspicions. I saw Steve limping towards me, he was in worse condition than I was. At least the whole helping him into the force field worked.  
"Cap, wait I-" I tried to explain everything but he cut me off.  
"Why, (Y/N)? Why would you do this to us? This is all your fault!" He roared, inching closer to me. I took a step back.  
"Wait, Steve you don't understand!"  
"You killed all of them! You let us burn! You call yourself a hero? I trusted you (Y/N)! We all did! And this is how you repay us?" Tears were forming in my eyes as Steve stood in front of me, one fist raised ready to punch me. I shut my eyes and waited for the blow to come, if my dream was right, then Loki would save me.   
The hit never came and I opened my eyes to see Loki standing there, just like he did in my dream, holding Steve's fist as they glared at each other. Loki soon blasted Steve away with a burst of magic and then turned to me, but something was different about him now, his eyes were a piercing blue that I've never seen before, but he also looked like he was straining against himself. I could see veins popping in his forehead and his jaw was clenched. Was he consumed by his own power?  
I slowly started to back away, not wanting my dream to come true. Loki kept coming closer to me and he reached his arm out and I flinched, turning away from him and holding my neck so that he wouldn't grab it.   
"(Y/N)," Loki growled out, and he grabbed my hands, prying them away from my throat as his own replaced them.  
"Loki, please! This isn't you!" I tried to yell at him but his hands kept squeezing tighter, effectively cutting off my oxygen supply.  
"Now that you carried out my plan, I have no use for you. You did perfectly, (Y/N). Burned everything, just like I asked you to," I couldn't breathe, my lungs were on fire. I felt my feet leaving the ground and Loki lifted me up slowly. I started kicking my feet around wildly in attempt for him to release me.  
"Please," I gasped out and all Loki did was chuckle darkly. I was seeing stars from the lack of oxygen.  
"You think I cared about you, you're wrong. Now I have no use for you!" Loki screamed and lifted me up higher before I saw him hesitate, I saw his eyes flicker from blue to green and they widened in fear before quickly switching back to blue. I looked at him one more time with a begging stare before he gripped tighter than ever and then I felt him move his arm. The ground was coming fast and I let out a scream before I felt my back and head hit the pavement with a sickening crack and my vision stared to go and I felt liquid pooling around my skull.  
"What have I done?" I heard Loki whisper before I felt him kneel down next to me. I felt the iciness of his hands about to pick me up before I heard Thor's booming voice call out Loki's name. I couldn't see anything and I was fading in and out of consciousness. Thor's loud footsteps sounded as if they were coming closer and I heard Thor scream out something that sounded like my name before I blacked out for a second time that day.

My head hurt like hell, and it was extremely hard to open my eyes and some part of me told them to keep them closed. I heard hushed voices and a rhythmic beeping. Then I came to the conclusion that I was in the hospital, or some sort of medical facility. As I started to open my eyes, the beeping got faster and faster. My heart was beating out of my chest for some reason and I just felt extremely tired.   
I heard the hushed voices get louder as they quickly walked towards me, their shoes making a steady click clack click clack on the floor they were standing on. Someone stood next to me and then I felt something cold being injected into my hand. So, I was hooked up to an IV. I scrunched up my nose when I felt a hard plastic stuck under there.  
I cracked open my eyes and I saw Dr. Banner standing next to me checking something on a clip board. That's when I realized that I was in no hospital, it looked like we were in an underground bomb shelter. The walls were stone and so were the floors, there were no windows and everything seemed to be running on generators. They actually cared for me after what I did to them? More importantly, how did they survive?  
I let out a groan and saw Bruce turn to me quickly before putting the clipboard down.  
"Hey, (Y/N). Good to see your awake," He said in a hushed tone. I smiled at him and tried to talk, but everything sounded like a croak, my throat was extremely dry. Bruce handed me a glass of water which I took gently and began downing it. After I finished, he took the glass from me and put it on the small table in the corner of the room.  
"Why am I here? I destroyed everything.." I muttered, "How are you even alive?" I looked down sadly.  
"That wasn't you, (Y/N). It was Loki," Bruce answered with a gentle tone, "and after you left we tried to get everyone onto jets to get out. The Avengers and Fury were the first off. We got a lot of people out, but most of them didn't make it," I saw the sadness in his eyes and I hung my head in shame, this was all my fault.   
"I thought I loved him, Bruce," this caught his attention, he stared at me in shock, "those few days together, he showed me a kindness that I've never seen before. He cared for me, we trained together, we even had a moment. He kissed me. But he just used me I guess.." I trailed off and put my hands in my hands, "I was part of his plan. I was sent in to get the helicarrier away from the city, not to destroy it. Before I left, Loki gave me a necklace with a blue gem at the end of it, he told me it would enhance my powers, but it was just to control me like his scepter. After I figured out what Project X was, I started to feel angry for no reason and everything became involuntary from there. I was blinded by love, Bruce. I acted on too many impulses." I finished telling him and I felt him sit on the edge of the bed next to me and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me into a warm embrace.  
"Don't worry about it, (Y/N). We'll get everything figured out. But for now, I should get you caught up on what happened." I wiped my eyes and looked up at him curiously, his arm still around me comfortingly.  
"Thor came in and saw Loki next to you, you had split your skull and severely bruised your spine, you were found in a pool of blood. Thor got Loki away from you and carried you to us. But (Y/N), Loki won. That's why we're here, in this underground facility, we had to go in hiding after his army took over. So many people have perished because of him and no one can even get in to stop him." I gulped at his words and then I felt the bandage wrapped around my head.  
"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry that I couldn't fight it." Then I remembered Cap, "Is Steve okay?" I asked suddenly/  
Bruce nodded, "He sustained a few injuries and when Thor came over with you, I thought he was going to kill you. On the helicarrier, he was knocked out before we all realized that it wasn't your actions. So when he was fighting you, it was because he thought he lost you. So after we explained everything to him, I've never seen him look so guilty, he said something about you saving his life on the jet. He comes in here at least once a day to check on you."  
"How long have I been out?" He made it sound like a long time.  
"Two and a half months," Bruce answered quietly and I almost choked on my own saliva. Two months?! "We thought you were dead when Thor got you to us," I just shook my head.  
"Am I allowed to stand?" Bruce got up and nodded.  
"Just be careful," I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, a loose pair of shorts and a t-shirt was all I was wearing. When I tried to stand, I almost fell if it wasn't for Bruce grabbing my arm and helping me. It took a few moments but I got used to walking again.   
"Can you take me to see them? I need to apologize. I saw everything that was going on, I just couldn't stop it." Bruce mumbled out a response and started to lead me through tunnels and then I heard people talking a room.  
When we walked in, Bruce spoke up, "Guys," That caught their attention and they all looked up and I stepped into view slowly and everything fell silent. I was expecting to get scolded.  
I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me towards them, it was Steve. I hesitated and wrapped my arms around him slowly, then the flood gates opened and I clung to him for dear life.  
"I'm so sorry," I heard him saw into my (H/C) hair.   
"I should be the one apologizing," I let out a shaky laugh.  
Steve let go of me and held my shoulders, "I didn't know that you were being controlled, and you tried to tell me after we hit the ground, didn't you?" I just nodded, "You also saved my life as the jet was crashing." I just nodded again.  
What he said next threw me for a loop, "You're a hell of a fighter too, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." My eyes widened and I just smiled at him with more tears streaming down my face.  
"She really is a great fighter," Barton chuckled, "she nearly drowned Stark,"  
"Hey how was I supposed to know that the Avatar could get water in my suit," Stark snapped back at Clint.  
"I'm so sorry, guys. But I need to tell you everything," And I did, I said the exact same thing that I told Bruce, but I still let out the whole letting him out of the cell part.   
Everyone took it all in, I saw Steve's jaw clench as I told him the thing about Loki and I kissing. There was silence after I finished. I hung my head again, not wanting to look at anyone.  
"You were manipulated, Lady (Y/N). We do not hold that against you," Thor spoke up and everyone mumbled something in agreement, I sent everyone a sad smile. 

Things seemed to go back to the way they were before I walked in; Stark, Steve, Natasha and Clint were looking at maps and blueprints on a small makeshift table under a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Bruce went back to the lab and Barton went who knows where. Thor just sat on a beat up couch on the other side of the room. I walked to Thor and sat next to him.  
"You have my thanks for saving my life," I told Thor and he smiled at me, but the smile soon faded as he looked at his hands in his lap.  
"My brother thinks you dead, Lady (Y/N)." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "When I got there, he was kneeling next to you, hands drenched in your blood, looking more distraught than I have ever seen. I got to you and got him away, when I picked you up, I thought you dead as well. So I yelled at Loki for killing you, I almost believed he might shed a tear. He was just frozen in place, but then I ran away, desperate to get you to a healer." Thor finished. Maybe that look that I saw in his eyes before he slammed me to the ground, was that actually him? And before it wasn't? Was his mind being taken over by the scepter as well?  
"Where is he now?" I asked seriously.  
"He's made Stark's tower his personal palace," Thor answered and I nodded, knowing what I needed to do. He looked at me and his expression fell, "No no no, Lady (Y/N). We thought we lost you once, we are not going to again. I don't think Steven would allow it," Thor whispered to me.  
"He doesn't have to know," I whispered back, "Thor, you know I can get in there and get his mind back to where it needs to be. I've done it before. His own head is being held hostage by the power of the scepter. Haven't you noticed it, your brother hasn't been the same since you saw him last, no? Almost like a different person. Well I've seen those two people and I can get your brother back,"   
Thor looked down for a moment and then back at me, "I have noticed, Lady (Y/N). But you cannot leave without any of them noticing,"  
"I'll leave tonight when everyone is asleep,"  
"We all take turns on watch," Thor explained.  
"So when's your watch?"  
"Around six in the morning," he replied.  
"So I guess I'm leaving at six," I smiled at him. Thor nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, smiling and got up.

A few minutes later, Cap came up to me, "I'm guessing you want to see your room?" I smiled and got up and the two of us made our way through the dark tunnels again. I felt comfortable around him.  
"I suspected it, you know," Steve said, breaking the silence between us.  
"What?"  
"That I was somehow related to you, I just didn't want to sound like an idiot." I laughed as we reached a door.  
I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't a small room with a mattress on the floor with a pillow, a small blanket with a light bulb hanging in the middle of the room. I stared into the room and took a deep breath.  
"I know it isn't much, but we don't have anything else," Steve mumbled.  
"It's fine, thanks, Cap." I said while walking into the room and lowered myself down onto the bed.  
"If you need me you know where to find me," I waved goodbye as he closed the door, now all I had to was wait for six AM.

I waited until what I thought was six and slipped out of my room, I saw Thor sitting on the couch where we first talked today. I guess he was waiting, because when he saw me, he stood up and motioned for me to follow him. We walked through the tunnels and then up a bunch of stairs before reaching a metal door.  
"Here we are Lady (Y/N). Tony has said that we are only ten miles away from his tower, if that helps." Thor was whispering as quiet as possible.  
"Did he say that tower was east, west, north, or south?" I asked quietly.  
"North I believe," Thor answered and I quickly gave him a hug before heading out of the metal door.  
"Okay, Loki. Here I come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, took me a while to figure out if I wanted Loki to be the one the reader woke up to or the Avengers. I settled on the Avenger because why not.  
> Love ya'll :)


	6. Queen

Chapter Six: Queen

"Okay Loki, here I come,"   
******************************************

I honestly didn't know what my plan was, could I just waltz through the front door once I get there? I mean, they knew I was once on their side, did they think that now? Who's side was I even on right now? I'm helping Loki straighten out his mind because I want him back, but all of the Avengers, not including Thor, hate him. Yet, I'm running to him. I guess I'm on my own side here. How was I even supposed to bring his mind back? I can't just ask him to come back.  
I was about a mile away from the tower when I walked into the city. There was still ruble in certain places, but everything was also cleaned up. But no one was outside. Where is everyone? When I looked up at a building, I saw a little girl peeking her head out of curtains. She had the cutest brown hair in two small pig tails. I smiled at her and waved, I saw her hesitate for a moment before smiling back shyly and waving timidly. I saw her smile falter and she looked horrified and she quickly pointed behind me.   
I turned on a heel and in front of me stood two Chitauri soldiers. My eyes widened and before I could say anything I felt cold metal on the back of my head, it was a gun. I froze in my spot and gulped, holding up my hands in surrender. If I was going to get to Loki, I suppose being brought in from an arrest is one way. The one soldier walked behind me and grabbed both of my hands, forcing them behind my back and put into handcuffs. Then I felt them nudge me forward.  
"You are violating curfew, you are to be brought in front of the king," one of them said in a rusty voice. What do I have to pay for him to never speak again? And really? Curfew? At seven in the morning?

We walked for a while, the handcuffs were starting to hurt my wrists, but we reached Stark tower. Nothing really changed. I was pushed inside and then to the elevator. I looked around and blushed, remembering the first time I was in here. I looked at the soldiers, they were all staring ahead.   
"Loki knows me," I said as a matter of factly.  
"You will address him as King," Okay, there's that voice. Please do not talk. Their voices make nails on a chalkboard sound like a sweet symphony.   
The ride up for me was stressful, Loki thinks I'm dead, what will he think when I walk through the doors with a bandage wrapped around my head. How will he react?  
I heard the elevator ding before the doors opened and the two soldiers stepped in front of me, blocking my vision.  
"King Loki, we found a girl wandering the streets before the allotted time," the one on the left said, putting his right hand over his heart in a fist. Was that some sort of salute.  
"You know what we do to them," my heart skipped a beat hearing his voice. But it wasn't how I remember, he sounded, depressed?  
"Into a cell for her?" the soldier on the right asked, I heard Loki sigh.  
"Yes, into a cell with the other unruly law breakers."  
"The fugitive claims she knows you,"  
"It matters not, bring her to the dungeons," Loki barked out, his words harsh. The soldiers shifted around and grabbed me before I could say a word.  
I opened my mouth to yell out to Loki, but a Chitauri clamped his disgusting hand over my mouth and shoved my towards the elevator again. He didn't even see me! He doesn't know it's me! I can't talk to him if I'm in a cell.  
The doors closed and I saw Loki for the first time, his was sitting on his throne with his head hung. I saw a blue light in his hands before the doors closed. What was he holding? Was that the necklace he made me wear to get control of my brain. 

When we arrived down into the jail area, it was almost silent. I looked around and saw innocent people sitting on the ground in fear throughout different cells, I was shoved towards the back of the room where there was a semi empty cell. There were two men in there, both were scrawny and innocent looking. My handcuffs were taken off and I was thrown into the cell and the door was closed behind me. Great, now what?  
I turned to look at the two guys. One had short choppy black hair and brown eyes with freckles that bridged across his nose, the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both attractive, can't lie.  
"Hello," I said a little shyly, it's not every day you're thrown into a jail cell with two strangers, "I'm (Y/N)."  
"Eric," the blonde said to me with a nod, then I looked over at the other guy.  
"My name's Anthony," he replied, I nodded and looked over at a bed on the other side of the cell. It was actually a big piece of wood hanging off the wall by chains, but it was still a bed. I walked over to it and sat on it.  
"What are you two in for?" I asked.  
"I was out past curfew," Anthony said, folding his arms and leaning against the brick wall.  
"Tried to fight back when they were going to kill my sister, didn't work out too well," Eric mumbled, "yourself?"  
"Curfew. I actually didn't even know about the curfew, I'm new around these parts. No matter, I wont be in here long," I said with a chuckle, both Eric and Anthony looked at me confused.  
"My story is a long one, let's just cut to the part where I tell you that I've worked with the Avengers,"  
Eric let out a laugh, "Those good for nothing jerks? I heard Cap couldn't even protect his daughter, Loki killed her." I let out an even louder laugh.  
"What else have you heard about his so called daughter?" I was curious.  
"I heard she was able to wield all four of the elements, but she also was a super soldier like Captain America," Eric said with a smirk, "I don't know, she had to be attractive I bet,"  
"Yeah, she's actually gorgeous." I said with a smirk.  
"So how were you able to work with the Avengers?" Anthony asked.  
"Well, I'm Captain America's daughter, so you know, I was sort of born into it," I saw both of their jaws drop. I shrugged, "I don't know, is she as attractive as you thought?" Eric gulped and I laughed.  
"Well boys, we're going to be in here only until tonight, so we might as well get to socializing."

After a few hours I learned a lot. Eric was an eighteen year old who was in his senior year of high school. He was a straight A student who was going to go into a good college to major in statistics. He had a younger sister that the Chitauri had taken out of his house during the first attack, he went to go kill them, they took him instead, leaving her unscathed. His sister's name was Lily and she was only five at the time.  
Anthony was seventeen and was in the same boat as Eric with schooling, except his subject was science. He really didn't talk much at all. He was on his way home from a friend's house about 30 minutes after curfew and got caught, and here he is in a cell.  
I didn't know if I should tell them the real story, but since they told me theirs, I told them mine. Still, I did the same thing to them that I did with the Avengers, I left out the part about me letting Loki out of the glass cage to begin with.  
"And now here I am," I said, finishing my story. I had their undivided attention.  
"If I may," Eric said after a few seconds, "I need to ask, how are you getting out of here?"  
"I'm not getting out of here, you two are, I'm going to pay Loki a little visit. Like I said, he thinks I'm dead. If he saw me before, I don't think I would be down here." Eric nodded, "Plus, I know my way around the building, so I can easily help you guys out, you both deserve it."  
Soon night came and with it, my plan. I was going to melt the bars and help them sneak out, then I was going to go back to Loki and talk to him finally. I saw the guard at the security desk fall asleep and I turned to the two of them and nodded, telling them it was time to go.  
I grabbed the bars and summoned all the heat I could into my hands, spreading the heat downwards to cover the entire length of it. Once it was hot enough, I started pushing forwards, moving them out of my way and I made a hole bg enough for all of us to slip out of. When we were all out I started sneaking over to the small stairwell, I pressed my ear against the door and heard no one, perfect.  
"Okay, we're going to go up two floors and there will be an emergency exit door in the stairwell, I'll disarm the alarm and then I'll get you guys out, deal?" They both nodded and I walked through the door, climbing the stairs. When we got to the door, I looked at the alarm and summoned water and made a stream work its way into it like I did with Tony's suit. There were a few sparks, but then the light went out, showing that there was no power left in it. I opened the door and looked out, seeing nothing but dumpsters.  
"Go," I said to them quietly, "now!" Anthony nodded at me and muttered a thank you before hurrying off. I turned to Eric, "What are you doing? Go!" I hush-yelled. Eric smiled at me and pat me on the shoulder.  
"I was right, Captain America's daughter is attractive," he then kissed my cheek and ran away. I mock glared at the back of his head and went back inside. He probably did that so that he could say he did. Idiot. I looked at the stairs and sighed. I really hope I'm good at aerobics.   
I started to run up the stairs, knowing that I needed to get there quick before I was caught. Around three floors before Loki's, the door to the hallway opened, revealing two soldiers. I gasped and they looked at me, then began running towards me. I started sprinting faster than ever up the stairs.  
I just need to make it to Loki! Just make it to Loki! Come on! I got to the top floor and yanked open the door, now there were at least seven soldiers after me. I ran into the room out of breath.  
"LOKI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I charged into the room. There he was, sitting on his throne. His head snapped up at the sound of my voice and he stood up as he saw me. I stopped about twenty feet away from him and stood there, panting.   
His eyes were wide and tears were brewing in them. It looked like he couldn't believe I was standing there. His lips were parted slightly as he gasped. Loki's face paled and he took a step towards me and I saw his mouth move as if he was saying my name.   
Then I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I was knocked forwards onto the ground. I heard footsteps coming towards me as I hit the ground and then a shadow stood over me. The hit hurt a lot more than it should have since that was where my head hit the cement.   
"No!" I heard Loki roar, he was standing above me and yelling at the Chitauri soldiers.  
"King Loki! She's the fugitive from this morning!" I looked up at Loki, getting up a little to sit on my haunches. He looked down at me with hard eyes, once they met mine, they softened, then hardened again once he looked back at his men.  
"Leave us! Your queen has returned," Loki said proudly and knelt down to me, helping me up as the aliens left the room. I was holding the back of my head, the bandage still wrapped around my skull. I felt Loki grab my arms and he lifted me into his, holding me like a princess. I looked up at him to see his jaw clenched. He put me on a chair and I was sitting there, staring at him as he knelt in between my legs, his head level with mine.   
Loki was silent, staring at my face, memorizing every detail, every curve. I watched him, his eyes were green with a blue ring around them, it was truly beautiful. Then I realized that he really was worse for wear. He had dark bags under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept in weeks, his eyes weren't shining as much as they did before, his face was also paler than before. What happened to him?   
"Ruling must be stressful," I whispered, breaking the silence. Loki looked into my eyes confused, "you look terrible." I tried to throw in some humor, it didn't work.  
"I haven't slept well in months," Loki replied in the same hushed tone. I saw him clench his jaw again, "I thought you dead, how? Thor carried away your body." he said almost painfully, stroking my hair and running his fingers over the bandage lightly.  
"I was unconscious, Loki. I was in a coma until yesterday. You cracked my skull and bruised my spine. Thor got me to Bruce Banner just in time for him to help," I told him, not taking my eyes off his, "I came as soon as I could. I had to sneak out of the Avengers base, then when I got here, I had no idea about the curfew, so your men got me and took me here this morning. I tried to call out to you, but they covered my mouth," I couldn't tell him that I was helped by Thor to get here, I couldn't tell him that I was here to get his mind back, that would take time. I would just have to wait and see.  
Loki trailed his hand over my cheek and kept it there, his thumb brushing over my lips. It was then that I realized where he put me, I was sitting on the throne. I was sitting on Loki's Throne. I looked at the magnificent chair and then back at him.  
"This throne isn't meant for me, yet here you are, kneeling for me," I said with a small smile.   
"Every man needs a woman when his life is mess, because just like in a game of Chess, the Queen protects the King," Loki said, looking deep into my eyes. This man, this God, has a way with words.  
"I can see why they call you Silver Tongue," I said with a blush on my face.   
Loki chuckled and started inching closer to my face, "That's not the only reason,"  
Just as our lips were about to touch, the elevator door dinged and we both jumped away from each other. I got up from the throne and stood next to Loki. I bet both of us looked a tad bit menacing in the darkness.  
In came what looked like the leader of the Chitauri.  
"Other," Loki growled, walking behind me and sitting down in his throne, I moved and stood by his side.  
"Who is she?" The Other hissed out and I glared at him.  
"Your queen, that's who she is."  
"She is one of the Avengers!"  
"Not anymore," I answered for Loki, "you heard your king, I am your queen." The Other let out what sounded like a hiss and was all of a sudden in my face, holding up his hand as if to hit me. I didn't even flinch, I held my ground and glared at him.  
"Stand down, creature." I growled at him. The Other went to swing his arm at me and I effortlessly swiped my hand, blasting him away with a gust of wind. The Other then got off the ground and turned towards Loki.  
"Do not forget your agreement with him," Loki just nodded with a stiff jaw, when The Other turned to leave, Loki looked at me with what looked like admiration.   
Once it was the two of us again, he spoke up, "I knew I made the right choice." I looked at him with a smirk as he stood again, "Let's get you into more suitable clothes for a Queen such as you." With a wave of his hand, my clothes started to change from a t shirt and shorts to a thigh length emerald spaghetti strap silk dress, complete with gold heels and thick gold bracelets. I didn't feel the weight of the bandage on my head anymore, I now had on a gold chained headdress that wrapped around my head with emeralds in it. My (H/C) hair now in a braid.   
After the transformation, Loki was staring at me with an amused smirk.   
"Now you look like the queen you were meant to be," he said and held out his hand which I put mine in. Loki brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back, then bowed a little, "My queen, may I have this dance?"  
"You may," I said with a fake straight face.  
Loki pulled me closer to him and we swayed side to side without any music, we didn't need any.  
After a while, Loki spoke up, "I don't understand, (Y/N). I try to put on an emotionless face for everyone, how can you melt it so fast? You truly are my weakness." I smiled at him and laughed.  
"I'm actually really good at melting things,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing the part where Loki and the reader see each other again, I was listening to Brother by NeedToBreathe. I recommend doing the same :)  
> Sorry this took so long to submit, I've been training for a triathlon.   
> By the way! This was the headdress that the reader is now wearing http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=99495126

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I've been meaning to write this for a while. Hope you enjoy and leave a comment if you want me to continue :)  
>  ~Sunny


End file.
